Magical Magick
by Dancing With Lightning
Summary: Firstly, this is a Harry Potter and Sweep Crossover. Hunter is called to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, but that leaves Morgan alone in Widow's Vale, without any protection. What will happen? What can she do?
1. Prelude

**_Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning  
_**  
**A/N:** Well, well, well... I'm back, I guess! And with a new story!! This story was actually the first one I ever wrote, but it never made it to fanfiction.net... I wonder why? So, I'm re-writing it and making it better than ever!! (I hope). This is the first ever 'first-person's point of view' I've ever done, so wish me luck!! I hope it' okay... if I don't like it, I'll end up re-writing the chapters with third person instead. LOL! =D! I love everyone who reads this, whether you review or not. But, but, but, I have made a special 'title' for this story, with pictures of Hunter, and Morgan and Harry and Hermione on it, so if you want a copy, e-mail me at ethnaduanahotmail.com, and I'll get it to you as soon as possible. If you want to see it first, just go to www.otherworld.2ya.com, and you can see it there. But not for a while, maybe, because it's my sister's site, and it's under construction. She's putting up my own part and everything soon, so you might have to wait a while!!  
  
Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story. HUGS AND KISSES-ON-CHEEKS  
  
--DWL  
  
**Prelude**  
  
Hunter looked up, his eyes wide. "Harry," he whispered. "He's here!"  
  
_A black haired boy with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his head stared past Hunter at a shape in the forest, approaching them. He yelled. Hunter grabbed Harry and pulled him down, a green jet of light narrowly missing their heads. Hunter swore, grabbed Harry, and ran to the castle which stood behind them, a dark silhouette that shot towards the cloudy night sky.  
  
The silhouette followed them in. Green light came from the windows, and a scream was heard inside._  
  
Morgan Rowlands bolted upright in bed. 


	2. Dreams

**_Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning_**  
  
**A/N:** _Okay, before I do or say anything, I'll just say this: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO PC BLOSSOM. S/he's the bad fairy of computers, who (if I don't thank her a lot) will blow up the computer. Just a thing... this story is set after Full Circle, but after she comes back from her school trip in Scotland. I'll be getting her to mention it quite a bit, so it's clear now. I'm okay. REALLY!_  
  
**Dreams —Morgan—  
**  
I sat in my room, hugging the covers around me. A strange dream to have, I thought. Especially when it's the night before exams. I groaned and looked at the time: 4:30 am.  
  
Crap.  
  
I flopped back onto my pillow again, staring up at the roof, trying to get back to sleep. But, it was a lost cause. You know when you are in bed and can think of nothing but serial killers and your family getting cut to pieces? Yeah, it was like that. In the end, I opened my curtains and watched the sun rise. It was incredibly boring, so while it 'watched' the sun rise, I read a book. Even more boring, when you're so tired you could fall asleep, but when you're about to drift off, you immediately think you hear someone trying to get through your window.  
  
I hate dreaming. Or was it nightmares I hated?  
  
For once, Mary K and I got to school on time, and I slumped against my desk, groaning. So tired. Someone tapped my back, and I sat up straighter, looking up into Alisa's friendly face.  
  
"Sleep well?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up," I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "It's not funny."  
  
Alisa gave me a hug. "I know, sweetie. Don't worry. Hey! I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"It depends on if I stay awake long enough to even hear the whole thing."  
  
Alisa laughed. "Okay, I'll be quick. I have to see Hunter about something this afternoon, could you take me?"  
  
"I'll say it again: it depends on if I'm awake until then."  
  
Alisa smiled at me. "Coolie. I'll see you at the end of school, then?"  
  
"Uugh..."  
  
I pretty much slogged my way through classes all day, and my teachers kept giving me worried looks. All I said was 'bad night's sleep', if I could talk that much. My tongue was filled with lead, as was the rest of my body. Well, it shows that my body really needs sleep, huh?  
  
At the end of school, I met Alisa at my car, who was holding a bottle of something. She popped open the lid and waved it under my nose. "What the hell is that?!?! That's vile!!"  
  
Well, it woke me up, at least.  
  
Alisa laughed. "It's just smelling salts. Don't worry, they won't kill you."  
  
"You wanna bet on that?" I got into my car with a groan, and Alisa got in the passenger side, still snickering. "It's not funny!!" I groaned, starting the car.  
  
The only thing I can really remember during the uneventful drive to Hunter's was the burning in my nose. It did keep me awake, though. Alisa and I got out of my car and trudged (well, it was really only me who trudged, but...) up to Hunter's front door, where it was opened straight away. Daniel stood in front of us.  
  
"Alisa!! Morgan!! How are you two??"  
  
"I'm okay," I murmured, rubbing my eyes. "Just a little sleepy."  
  
"All right. Well, come in, both of you." As we walked in, I could feel Hunter's eyes on me from the loungeroom, so I walked to him and leaned into his shoulder, moaning.  
  
"I'm so tired..."  
  
He sat me down next to him, both hand on my shoulders. "You dreamed?" I nodded. "What was it about?"  
  
I told him everything, all in extra detail, like watching it from multiple angles and everything, even with surround sound. He sat back in his chair, thinking. "Hmm, well it certainly doesn't sound like any other dreams you've had that have made an impression. It just sounds like a bad dream."  
  
"It felt real, Hunter," I insisted. I was determined to get my point across, but I really could only understand it. It was difficult to explain. "It's so hard to explain, but if you'd have been there..."  
  
"I would do a táth meánma with you, but you're too tired. Perhaps we can try it again another day?"  
  
Morgan nodded. "Okay. Alisa wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
I slowly stood and passed Alisa on the way to the kitchen, nodding tiredly to show she could go in. I sat at the kitchen table and dropped my head onto the table with a loud 'thunk'. I groaned, causing Daniel to chuckle. A chair was pulled out next to me, and I felt Daniel tap my shoulder, making me look up at his weathered face.  
  
He handed me a glass of strange-looking liquid. "Here," he said. "It'll wake you up properly."  
  
I nodded and took a sip.  
  
I felt a little better. Getting up, I walked towards the kitchen door and started to collapse. Drugs. I mentally swore. Daniel had given her sleeping pills to get me to fall asleep. I heard Daniel call to Hunter as my eyes closed, my head hitting the kitchen floor softly.

Mmmm... warm... so warm—wait. I sat up, looking around. The curtains of the room were open, and it was dark outside. I moaned as I felt my stomach rumble, reminding me that I actually needed to feed myself every so often. I was in Hunter's room, in his comfortable, warm bed.  
  
Mmmm...  
  
The door opened and Hunter walked in, catching sight of me and giving me a smile. I smiled sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He came over and helped me out of the bed, setting me on my feet. I felt a million times better already, and I'd probably only slept a few hours.  
  
"Your parents are here," he murmured, sweeping my hair from my face with his soft hand. "Da invited them over for dinner."  
  
"How long have they been here?" I asked.  
  
"They only just arrived. I told them you were in the bathroom."  
  
I laughed. "Good thinking. Well, let's go downstairs."  
  
Hunter and I walked downstairs, where Hunter's little sister (whom I hadn't been acquainted with as of yet) was setting the table, and Daniel was hurriedly picking up all the candles around the room and stowing them away in a cupboard. He wiped his hands of his pants and smiled at me.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?"  
  
I poked my tongue out at him, and he laughed. My parents and sister then walked into the kitchen, ushered by Sky, who was smiling happily, for once. It seemed she was happy with Hunter, Daniel and Alwyn at home. My sister waved at me frantically, smiling, and I smiled back, imitating her crazy wave. When my parents turned away to talk to Daniel, she mouthed:  
  
"Hgdjgtbmm,skgt!!!"  
  
_Well, that's at least what I thought she said..._  
  
I shrugged, not understanding what she was saying. She rolled her eyes and turned to Hunter, who immediately engaged Mary K in conversation about school, friends, things like that. Sky tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Morgan, have you met Alwyn?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. Hi Alwyn, I'm Morgan."  
  
Alwyn regarded me warily. "Morgan." She said formally, her face showing no expression. "You are Ciaran MacEwan's daughter, right?"  
  
"Yes. What has that got to do with the price of Peas in Pennsylvania?"  
  
Alwyn just turned on her heel and marched off. Sky rubbed her head. "I'm going to go get dinner set up, okay?"  
  
I nodded, heading over to where Hunter and Mary were talking, sitting down on a chair next to Hunter, leaning into his shoulder.  
  
Mary K looked at me. "Are you okay, Morgan?"  
  
I smiled. "Fine."  
  
After dinner, I made Hunter and Daniel stay seated, along with the rest of my family, and Sky, Alwyn and I began to clean up. I put a plug in the sink and started running the hot water, getting the detergent and spraying it into the sink. Sky left the room to clean up the table, and Alwyn came behind me, into the kitchen. A hand snaked out from behind me and turned off the water. I turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you're toying with my brother like this," she gritted, her eyes burning. "Just leave him alone."  
  
"What am I doing?" I asked. "I'm not trying to hurt him, you're just being overprotective."  
  
Alwyn glared at me. "If I were you, Ciaran's daughter," she spat. "I'd stay away from my brother."  
  
I turned the water back on, watching the water fuzz into bubbles. "But, the unfortunate thing for you Alwyn is, you're not me, so stay out of my life and my business, okay? Because if you don't, I swear, you're going to regret it."  
  
"How?" Alwyn murmured icily. "You're too weak to do anything to me."  
  
I laughed. "Go back to your playpen, Alwyn. That's all you'll ever be needed for."  
  
Alwyn swore and left the room, slamming her bedroom door upstairs after she'd stomped up the stairs a little.  
  
Sky came into the room, holding a stack of plates, dumping them into the full sink. "What was that about?"  
  
"I'm just getting the same thing from Alwyn that I got from Daniel," I said, scrubbing a plate. "It's no big deal. She'll get used to me after a while."  
  
"No, she won't," Sky murmured. "Once Alwyn's made a decision to hold a grudge, she holds it like a fort. She won't back down."  
  
"Well, I'm just going to try anyway; I'll have to, won't I? And if she doesn't change, she can get used to me, because I'm not leaving someone like Hunter because of his stuck up, tight-ass sister."  
  
Sky nodded sadly. "She's just like that, though."  
  
It wasn't my problem. It wasn't my fault that my mother got knocked up by Ciaran, so why was she holding it against me? The answer was simple: she simply didn't trust me. So why was I bothered by it? A little while later, we left Hunter's house and got home. I sat down in the study for a while and used the computer, typing up an essay I was writing for school, which I was horribly reminded as I switched on the computer: school started next week. Yuck.  
  
With a sigh, I started typing. 


	3. Phone Calls

**_Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning  
_**  
**A/N:**_ Dream, please don't shoot me, but this chapter is going to be pretty short too. But this chapter is one that makes such a big dent and impact on the story, I just hope I write it well enough!!! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed: I'll get all your names soon and write proper thankyous in my next chapter.  
  
BTW: I apologise for not updating in a while!!! I've been away on a school trip to another city in Australia for a week, so we just flew in from the airport, got home, and now I'm writing this for you because I feel so bad (. Oh well! Just again, if anyone wants to see the Magical Magick picture title, e-mail me at ethnaduanahotmail.com, and I will get it to you as soon as possible. I do recommend that your computer has at least 256 colours, even better than that if possible, because it's quite a complicated picture. Just for people who have read my other Wicca/Sweep fic, I have a title for Under Your Spell, so same goes with Magical Magick, I guess. Enjoy peoplez!!! I love all of you guys who reviewed (not literally, you know what I mean...)_  
  
Phone Calls —Hunter—  
  
I waved from the doorway, smiling at the Rowlands' fading car. As soon as they were out of sight, a frown formed on my face and I stormed inside, where Alwyn was sitting in the living room. I grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to her feet.  
  
"What the hell were you doing???" I demanded. "You ruined the whole dinner!!! Morgan feels really bad now, and it's all your fault."  
  
Alwyn just stared past my shoulder, her eyes hard.  
  
I let go of her shoulders and left the room, swearing. Alwyn had only been here for a few days, and already she was causing problems. I sighed. Sisters.  
  
The phone rang, and Sky sprinted down the stairs to answer it. "It's probably Raven," she called, and I nodded, annoyed. She picked it up. "Hello, it's Sky speak—oh! Hang on, I'll just get him, sir."  
  
Sky handed me the phone, mouthing: 'Council.' She shrugged.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hunter? It's Kennett."  
  
I frowned. "What do you want? I don't work for you anymore."  
  
"I know. But I'm just asking you to do me one last favour, before we lose your contact number."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know now that some people from England have been complaining about... certain troubles in their country."  
  
"Kennett..."  
  
"So many people are getting killed, just in pursuit of one..."  
  
"Kennett, get to the point."  
  
"I need you to go to a school where this one person attends, and protect him."  
  
"Kennett!!"  
  
"He needs your help, and as a former member of the International Council Of Witches, you know more than the basics of both kinds of magick, or magic, should I say..."  
  
"Kennett..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't work for you anymore. Why do you keep coming to me when you have the slightest problem??"  
  
"This isn't the slightest problem, boy, this is the real thing. This is more important than Selene Belltower and Cal Blaire, because of two reasons; One: this man is like the evil person from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Two: he's now the new leader of Amyranth. His name is Voldemort, and Voldemort equals death, and Amyranth equals evil. Put the two together, and we could be looking at the next possible Apocalypse."  
  
I nodded. "I understand all that Kennett, I really do. But it's just not my problem anymore, okay? I'm not going around, running after some kid because I don't work for the council anymore. I've had enough, and when I say I've had enough, I've had enough!! I quit the council because I wanted nothing to do with all of you!! Don't you understand??"  
  
Kennett sighed. "I'm sorry Hunter, it's just... you're the only one in the unit who can use all the weapons and spells needed for this mission—"  
  
"I'm not worrying about that! Teach someone else—"  
  
"—and out of al the members of the unit, you're the only one left alive. We can't send another Seeker or something, the rest we have are either amateurs, or too old to move their right index finger. Hunter, you're our last hope. This boy means everything to the world."  
  
Now I felt kind of bad.  
  
I sighed. "How long would I be away for?"  
  
I almost felt Kennett smile happily. "It's hard to say... it depends on how long you need to be there."  
  
"If I'm away for more than a year..."  
  
"You can come back. We'll let you come home... for a while."  
  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "When do I have to leave?"  
  
"September the 1st."  
  
"WHAT?!?! That's in less than a week!!"  
  
"Well, you better get packing, then. Come to the London Council Quarters two days before September the 1st. Then, we'll get you off to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hog—what??"  
  
"Hogwarts. It's a school."  
  
"I gathered that."  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days, then."  
  
"Kennett—"  
  
CLICK. BEEP BEEP BEEP...  
  
I slammed down the phone in exasperation, then went upstairs to begin packing. I would have to leave by tomorrow night. While I started packing, I grabbed my cell phone and called the airport.  
  
"Hello? Yes, is a seat free for a flighty tomorrow evening? It is? Yes, yes, all right, I understand. Thankyou very much sir."  
  
I put down the cell phone and began to pack, knowing I would be leaving tomorrow night at nine o'clock. The door to my bedroom was quietly pushed open, and Sky came in, looking at my suitcase.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I have to go to England tomorrow night. Don't ask me how long I'll be gone... even I don't know."  
  
"What are you going for?"  
  
I sighed. "I really don't know myself, actually. Just a kind of favour for someone."  
  
Sky collapsed onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Morgan's not going to like this..."  
  
"Morgan's not going to like this," I agreed, grabbing a few shirts and throwing them into my suitcase, all jumbled. Sky tsk-tsked.  
  
"No! We can't have that! Here." She stood up and took my shirts out of my suitcase and folded them neatly, stacking them also very neatly into my bag.  
  
"Maybe... you could ask her??" I asked carefully.  
  
"No way," she said sincerely. "I'm not her boyfriend, you are. It's her job."  
  
I nodded sadly. "Evil day..." 


	4. Horrible News

**Magical Magick**  
  
**--Dancing With Lightning**  
  
**A/N:** _Well, how is everybody?? I'm more awake than I was when I wrote my last chapter... Here are a few thankyous:_  
  
**DREAMSEEKER:** _Thankyou for everything... you know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me. By the way... where's the next chapter for your story?!?! I need to read more?!?! Please continue writing, I love it so much. You're like my guardian angel... standing over me and helping me with what I do. You said I've come so far... and that's because of you. Even though we live so far apart from one another, and have never met, I feel like I've known you forever. And that's because I trust you. Thankyou so much for being there._  
  
**FIRE ANGEL:** _Now, I haven't thanked you in anything yet, but I suppose a girl has to thank her sister, doesn't she? You know, all of what you've done for me has helped me grow into a better person. You're always there for me, and I thank the world that you're my sister. I love you so much, Bee._  
  
**Horrible News —Morgan—**  
  
I woke up the next morning, to find Mary K standing over me, waving a phone in my face.  
  
"Hunter's on the phone. And he sounds distressed."  
  
I took the phone from her. "Hunter?"  
  
"Morgan. I wanted to know, are you doing anything tonight, or today?"  
  
"I'm going out today, but I'll be home tonight. Why?"  
  
"I... I have to leave the country."  
  
I fell out of my bed. "WHAT?!?! You just got back!!!!"  
  
"I know, love. I have to do this. There is a life in danger, and this young man that's in danger is very important to England. If he dies, the whole world will be overcome by chaos."  
  
I gasped. What was he on about? Chaos? England? "You're sister is giving you a hard time, isn't she?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, but that's not the problem. A boy named Harry Potter needs my help, and I have to give it to him. I'm so sorry, love."  
  
"How could you leave me?! Why would you leave me?!"  
  
"I have to do this. Morgan, I can't get out of this... just because I've found my soul mate."  
  
"Well maybe we aren't muírn beatha dáns, then," I said harshly, using the Wiccan term for soul mate. Hunter went silent, and I immediately regretted what I'd said.  
  
"If you love me," he whispered. "You'll be able to live without me until summer next year."  
  
I shrieked, hearing Mary K stop outside my door. "WHAT?! SUMMMER?!?!"  
  
"Morgan, it's almost September, now. Count months."  
  
"That's eight months!" I cried. "That's way too long."  
  
"I'll keep in touch." Hunter told me.  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So don't leave me! So don't leave me, then!"  
  
"Morgan, I have to." His voice broke. "I love you."  
  
"When do you leave?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Today," he murmured.  
  
"What time?" I wiped my eyes on the sheet of my bed.  
  
I felt him trying to smile, but failing. "Eleven o'clock."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
I hung up the phone, feeling dread wash over me. Hunter was going away again... and I wouldn't be there with him... again.  
  
The next evening, I met Hunter and Sky at the airport. Sky was going with him, obviously, and I couldn't help feeling envious. Why could she go and not me?!? But then, she didn't attend school anymore. Hunter kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you like hell," he pulled me to him roughly and whispered to me. "I want you to lead the circles while Sky and I are gone. We both agreed it would be for the best."  
  
I nodded, tears leaking from my eyes. I looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, this is great," I laughed, wiping tears from my face. "I'm crying when you leave, and I'll cry when I see you again. I'm such a bloody crybaby."  
  
Hunter laughed. "I know."  
  
I hit him on the arm, pouting. "You know, I don't know why I ever agreed to dating you," I said snootily.  
  
"It's because of my amazing charm, sense of humour, wit, and did I mention... extreme handsomeness."  
  
I laughed. "I'm sure."  
  
A voice came over the intercom, telling the people that a plane leaving for London was now boarding. Hunter looked at me.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't do this, Morgan. I can't!!"  
  
I smiled. "The irony. I can't believe this! Hunter, you have to go. The plane is boarding. You have to leave." Hunter shook his head frantically, and Sky and I laughed, practically pushing him to the boarding entrance. He turned around and kissed me softly before her left the room, making tears leak from my eyes again.  
  
Damn feelings. 


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning**  
  
**A/N:** _To all Finding Nemo-lovers out there, I pay it out a little this chapter, so please don't kill me. I had to find some movie to pick on, and it had to be one of the cutest ones I knew, so... there you go. I hated writing this chapter, even though I love it so much. I was forever running from the computer to the bookshelf and getting out my books, trying to remember which Wicca/Sweep book had what information in it and where. Stupid. Then I had to make up my special theory... I went and did a lot of research for this story, people!! Thank me and bow down! On second thought, it wasn't this one, it's the next!_  
  
**Welcome To Hogwarts —Sky—  
**  
I watched Hunter closely on the flight, and noticed with humour, that he wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve, when he thought I wasn't looking. Unfortunately for him, I was. To be honest, the whole plane trip was boring. Sitting in some seat for a few hours, listening to the bright and happy 'good evening everybody' of the blonde hostess... honestly, I'd much prefer to be curled up with Raven at home, watching a movie. I'd even prefer to watch Finding Nemo, and I hate that movie with a vengeance. I mean, what sane person would watch a little orange fish float around the screen, looking for his son, who also happens to be a fish?? I mean... hello?!?!  
  
Anyway... let's get back on track.  
  
The plane landed... finally! Hunter and I got off, both talking to each other quietly, just trying to make innocent conversation. When we got into the airport terminal, I spotted an elderly lady holding a sign that said:  
  
'Niall-Eventide'  
  
"Hunter... there's someone there."  
  
I pointed, and Hunter nodded, walking over to the lady. I followed. "Hello," Hunter said cheerfully. "I'm Hunter Niall, and this is my cousin, Sky Eventide."  
  
"I know who you are," the lady said tersely, dragging us both out of the airport and into a car outside. "I am Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."  
  
Pretty formal introduction, don't you think? "Hello," I said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. Unfortunately for me, pleasantry isn't one of my good points. Let's have a scale of one to fifty. Hunter would be a forty, because he's nice, but still a little reserved. Raven would be a twenty five. Morgan would be a forty-eight, her sister eighty nine, and me, minus 100. You see my point? Not very pleasant, although I try...  
  
"Sky?" Hunter waved a hand in front of my face, and I came out of my scale stupor with a 'mm?' "Professor McGonagall was just saying that you can teach a little at Hogwarts as well, if you want to."  
  
"What subject would I teach, though?" I asked, feeling a little lost. Hunter and Minerva were both very skilled at what they did, and that just left plain, boring, old me.  
  
"You'd co-work with a man named Rubeus Hagrid," Minerva told me. "He teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Things like, Unicorns, Griffins, Hippogriffs... quite a lot of things."  
  
I nodded. Sounded like a little bit of fun. "I'll do it."  
  
**—Harry—  
**  
"We're what?" I couldn't believe my ears. Hermione smiled and said, very slowly and clearly:  
  
"I said, we are getting a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"No more Umbridge?" Ron asked, mock sadness showing on his face. I laughed, and Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"No," she said. "His name is Hunter Niall."  
  
Ron fell off his chair. "THE Hunter Niall?!?!"  
  
I shrugged. "Who's he?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but the door to our compartment opened and Luna Lovegood stood there, looking as dreamy as ever. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked dreamily.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Ron sat back on the chair, making room for Luna.  
  
"As I was saying," Hermione started. "He's about nineteen or twenty, and just as famous as Moody."  
  
"No way!" I said. 'No-one's as famous as Moody."  
  
"You are," Hermione stated, her brown eyes sparkling with humour. "Anyway, he works, no used to work for the Ministry of Magic, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore wanted him to come work here. Why, I don't know."  
  
"To protect Harry, of course!" Luna exclaimed. "Hunter's the best in the business, but his girlfriend should have come, too. She's just as good as him, Morgan Rowlands."  
  
I nodded. Well, they really wanted me protected, didn't they? I guess they thought I needed serious help after what happened last year. Oh well. I'll just have to wait and find out what this Hunter is like when I meet him.  
  
The train stopped, and we all got off, normally, talking like normal students, until we saw Hagrid standing with a tall, pretty, blonde-haired girl with black eyes. What the hell?  
  
Hermione, Ron and I walked up to them. "Hello, Hagrid," Hermione said pleasantly.  
  
"Who is this?" Ron asked bluntly. Hermione stepped on his foot and he winced.  
  
Hagrid smiled. "My co-professor, if you could call it that. Harry, Ron and Hermione, this is Sky Eventide."  
  
Sky smiled. "Harry Potter? Ah." She shook my hand, then Ron's, then Hermione's. "My cousin, Hunter Niall, should be getting her soon."  
  
"Hunter Niall is your cousin?!?!" I asked. "Does he look like you?"  
  
She half-smiled. "Sort of. Some people say we look like twins, others say I look like I'm from Africa and he's from Japan, we look that different. I couldn't say."  
  
I nodded. I could live with that until I met Hunter... if I ever met him.  
  
"You must be Harry Potter."  
  
I turned around to see a man just like a mirror image of Sky in front of me. He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Hunter Niall."  
  
Hermione spluttered and turned pink when he turned his green eyes towards her. "Hermione Granger, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded, and I noticed with some humour that she was twisting her hands under her robe. I hadn't seen her this nervous since... she was with Viktor Krum. Wait. Did that mean anything...?  
  
Nah.  
  
**—Hunter—  
**  
I got up the next morning, the past events of last night catching up with me. Morgan was not going to be happy. It seemed as though every girl in the Hall came up to me at one point during dinner and tried to get a hug, or a kiss, or something even worse. All except the Slytherin girls, and Hermione Granger.  
  
As I made my way to my classroom, I got many waves from people I didn't know (most of them girls), so I just smiled and waved back. When I finally arrived at the classroom (I got a little lost), the students were just arriving, after breakfast. They all sat down at the desks and looked at me patiently. Now this was the part I wasn't good at. Getting started.  
  
"All right... as most of you already know, my name is Hunter Niall," a hand shot up in the back of the room, and I jumped, startled to find that someone was asking a question already. "Yes?"  
  
"My name is Parvati Patil, Professor Niall," she said slyly. "I was just wondering, for future reference, of course, do you have a girlfriend?" All the boys in the class tried to hold their laughter in, but ended up giggling anyway. All the girls' heads snapped in Parvati's direction, glaring irately at her. Only Hermione kept her eyes directly to the front. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because darling, if you didn't, I'm always free," she smiled, running her tongue over lips. "Do you have a girlfriend?" The girls started frantically whispering to each other, and Lavender Brown turned away from her friend unhappily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Parvati, I do have a girlfriend." Parvati started crying. Oh, crap. I sat down in the chair heavily. I didn't need a sixth year crying—not yet, anyway. It was only the first day!! The boys in the class giggled simultaneously, and I frowned. I stood and waled around to the front of my desk, leaning lightly on it. "Quiet, please. Now tell me, as sixth years at Hogwarts, there must have been quite a few things you've covered, am I correct?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Could you tell me?"  
  
Hermione put up her hand, which I noticed was shaking slightly, and I nodded to her. She stood up and said clearly everything they'd done. I whistled. "Not bad. But this year, I'm not here to teach you about werewolves and theory and about myself—"well that scored a laugh from everyone, "—I'm going to teach you about the other witches in the world."  
  
Ron cleared his throat, and I looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me, but that's kind of sexist. I mean, there are wizards, too."  
  
I laughed. "You don't get my point. There are different kinds of witches and wizards, if you want, around the planet. The ones I'm specifically talking about are called witches, whether they are men or women."  
  
Hermione put up her hand. "How do you know about this?" she asked. "I mean, the Ministry of Magic only deals with our affairs, not with any others."  
  
I nodded. "Good point. But what you don't know is that the Ministry of Magic is combined with other forces, the International Council of Witches, that's where I used to work, the Japanese Magical Embassy, and the one in Scotland, which actually doesn't have a name. We're all linked, all have the same boss, which is a man named Nicholas Starfire.  
  
"The International Council of Witches has been able to get some information on Ciaran MacEwan in these past months, thanks to my girlfriend, and now Ciaran in powerless. But, Voldemort has taken over Ciaran's coven, purely because they were the best of friends. Now Morgan, my girlfriend, has finally gotten the Ministry of Magic to realise that Ciaran never practiced your kind of magic, and Voldemort doesn't practice ours. What do you think that means?"  
  
Three hands shot into the air. Parvati's, Harry, and Hermione's.  
  
I decided to give Parvati another go. "Yes, Parvati?"  
  
"I think that means you'll have to dump your girlfriend so you can be with me."  
  
Without saying anything, I turned to Harry. "Yes?" Hermione put her hand down, looking a little miffed.  
  
"That both Ciaran and Voldemort have weaknesses."  
  
"Exactly. Ciaran, even though we stripped his powers, still is capable of much damage, and able, if he finds a way, to bring his magick back. But Ciaran never learned your way of magic, and Voldemort never learned the way of mine, so it means that I have a one-up against Voldemort, and you have one against Ciaran. Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry. I'm going to teach you things this year that no other student in another school will have heard of, and probably never will. I'm going to teach you about magick."  
  
I turned to the blackboard behind me and wrote: 'Magic: Latin-based, used by modern witches and wizards. Magick: Used by Wiccans. Gaelic-based.'  
  
"Copy that down," I heard myself telling them. "And keep your parchment out. You need to take a lot of notes on what I'm going to tell you..."


	6. The Real History of Hogwarts

**Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N:** _I'm warning you, there is a hell of a lot of talking in this chapter, because of the amount of research I had to put in this to make it work, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. Please try not to tell me off for too much, if it's wrong! I've done the best I can. There's so much of Hunter talking, though. Eesh! I'm never writing a chapter like this again! I poured through so many books for this, Harry Potter and Wicca/Sweep. So please, be kind to me!!!  
  
I'd like to say thankyou to:_  
  
**Dreamseeker:** You're first, of course! Thankyou for all your advice; and I will e-mail you ideas soon. E-mail me some, too! What would we do it on, anyway?!?! But look, you know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me. I owe you so much!!! Thankyou, Dream.  
  
**Rhiannan Star:** Thankyou for your review! You have reviewed me before, and that's so nice that you came back and had a look at something else! Thanks !!  
  
**Saz:** How many times has my fingertips typed in your name? Too many to count. I love your reviews, you're so kind!! I will come to you if I need help, promise!  
  
**Crazypoeticgurl:** I love your name!!! Is it actually your username on fanfiction.net? because if it is, I'll look you up. Thankyou very much for your review!  
  
**Russle:** Ahh! I haven't e-mailed you the pic yet!!! Eeeeee!!! Thankyou for your reviews, it's good to have someone that reviews on every chapter (you too, Dream!! Sorry, hon!!) I was really flattered about your comments on my prologue, thankyou so much. Oh, and a lot of your questions about what's going to happen... do you know one of my friends and have they told you about my ideas?!?! That's mad, because it's all happening.  
  
**Booklover:** I hope it is!! Thankyou for your review, even though it was short, it was still very nice. Thankyou very much.  
  
_Sighs. Ahh. All my thankyous done, and if I forgot you, you know my e- mail!! If you don't just look at the first chap or my profile. Love you guys!!!  
_  
**--Dancing With Lightning**  
  
**The Real History of Hogwarts —Hunter—**  
  
"All right. Everyone have their parchment and quills ready? Good." I took a deep breath, then searched through my brain of past lessons at the council headquarters. I then noticed Parvati showing Lavender something under her desk. I squinted to get a better look. Ah. Wiccan Holidays. "Parvati?" her head snapped up to look at me, smiling prettily. "We're working on history today, not the holidays. Please, put it away."  
  
Looking sulky, she obeyed.  
  
"Okay... where to start? You all know the legend of how this school began, correct? Four witches and wizards, two men and two women by the name of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Then you know there was a feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the choice of students and all, so Slytherin left the school. But this isn't all. So, let's start from the beginning...  
  
"All magick or magic, originated from Wiccans. Secret witches. But in the times when Hogwarts was about to be built, many witches were getting accused of crime and witchcraft, and getting burned at the stake, or stoned to death, or hanged. So they decided on something. Well, four witches did. They were the founders of this school, all separated from their own clans. They only met by chance, but they all had the same idea: to start something new, something that was going to be easier to hide than the Wiccan rites. But anyway, these four witches created new spells, written in Latin, completely different from what they had learned their whole lives. Thus, Hogwarts was built.  
  
"Their new way of life spread throughout the Wiccans, either by talk or by letter. But, it got around the whole world. In the end, some chose to become the new generation of witches and wizards, and the others, Wiccans still. After a hundred years or so, they'd make themselves known to the world so the others could live in secrecy. There were Seven Different Clans. Umm... Brightendale, Vikroth, Burnhide, Wyndenkell, Rowanwand, Leapvaughn and Woodbane."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "What made them so different?" she asked curiously.  
  
I sighed. Big lecture, coming up! "Everyone got quills ready? This will be in your exams, so take notes. Let's go in order of what I just said...  
  
"So, Brightendales. They were best known as healers. They were mostly associated with plant-working, herbs and other things, to concoct a mixture for something, or a medicine, or a calming tea. Gods know we need one of them every so often. The Vikroths were best known as warriors. Magickal warriors. Not magical, as in: em, ay, jee, ai, see, ay, el, Magickal as in all of that but with a k in there, too. So Vikroths were warriors, got that? And the Brightendales, too? Good. Hmm, let's see... ah!  
  
"Burnhides! They were known as the metal-users. Gems, crystals and metals, they focused on using spells with gems and crystals and an assorted amount of metals. Next, the Wydenkells! They were well-known as the writers of the original spells that Wiccans used. You're not bored yet? Fine, I'll continue, then. Rowanwands are known as hoarders of knowledge. Your average Rowanwand coven library is the size of the Great Hall, and I'm not exaggerating. So, great readers. Now Leapvaughns. Mischief makers, mostly.  
  
"And last, the Woodbanes. They've been known as the 'dark clan', but there are exceptions. Woodbanes were the clan to take power, however they got it, and it didn't matter. They'd go to the farthest extent to gain power, even if it meant killing a bunch of people to do it. But there are certain covens in particular, who decided not to be 'evil' Woodbanes. One of them was Belwicket, and my girlfriend is the daughter of the High Priestess of Belwicket. So, whether they're good or bad, Woodbanes I think, would be the strongest clan."  
  
Harry put up his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what clan are you from?"  
  
"I'm actually half and half. My mother was a Brightendale, and my father was a Woodbane. It's okay," I added quickly, as the class gasped. "I'm a good Woodbane, following the law and being very good. My father wasn't evil."  
  
"And why don't you have a wand?" Hermione asked. "Well, I think you don't, anyway, it doesn't look like you do..."  
  
"I don't," I admitted. "As a member of the Council, I needed to learn both ways of magic/k, but I never actually was put in a position where I needed a wand. The training to become a member of the Ministry or the Council is done at the same place, London. So they teach us both. Plus, I'm better with my hands."  
  
"I'll bet you are," Parvati spoke up.  
  
Without another word, I whispered a word and a golden bolt of light shot at Parvati, hitting her in the mouth. She clawed at her mouth with her hands as the bolt disappeared, but was unable to open her mouth. "That'll keep her quiet," I muttered. The whole class laughed.  
  
"All right. I bet you're all wondering if you still come from one of the clans. No? Oh well, I'll make you wonder. You're all descendants of the Wiccans, so why should you not be belonging to a clan? More notes, I guess. Quills at the ready!  
  
"Let's start with the Hufflepuffs: Most of you are very good at Herbology, I gather? Well, that's because you are related to the Brightendales. And also the Burnhides. So you're either one or the other, or both. If you were given metals or crystals to work with, you guys would be naturals. The Ravenclaws next, either Rowanwands or Wyndenkells, again, or both. You have a lot of head space, and the ability to work spells quite easily. Now, I wonder why you're all wondering why Hermione Granger isn't a Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Because she isn't a real witch!" Malfoy cried, scoring a laugh from the Slytherins.  
  
I frowned. "No. Because her mother, being a Rowanwand, passed down the smarts to Hermione, but the mischievous Leapvaughn side of your father stuck you in Gryffindor."  
  
"My parents are witches??" Hermione asked. "Well... that would explain a lot."  
  
"Next, we'll have the Gryffindors. Now, you're related to the Vikroths, for your amazing strength and ability to never give up, and you're also related to the Leapvaughns. For your mischievous side, I guess. And last, but not least, the Slytherins. You, of course, were related to the Woodbanes. Powerful, and sometimes evil, but not always. The people from the Woodbane clans who had renounced evil usually were put into Gryffindor. There is one thing: there is hardly such a thing as pure-blood witches. Because covens have joined of different clans, and most of the blood is... what shall we say? Diluted. But there are a few exceptions to that. Voldemort, for one, was from a Woodbane coven who knew they were Woodbane, so from the beginning, they've only married Woodbanes. The same with Ciaran MacEwan. But there aren't many people around that are pure-blood."  
  
"Has everyone got the notes? Good. Because I'm not repeating all of that again."  
  
Everyone giggled, and the bell rang. Ahh... just got the class in during the time. 


	7. Attacks

**Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning**  
  
**A/N:** Hmm. You know what? I have absolutely nothing to say. So, everyone, I love thr reviews, and enjoy the next chapter!!!!!  
  
--Dancing With Lightning  
  
**Attacks —Morgan—**  
  
"Honey? It's Mary K's birthday tomorrow, so could you run to the shops with her and grab some food and rent a few DVDs? She's having a few friends over."  
  
I nodded, and got up from the sofa, my trousers catching on something and ripping right up the bum. I was now displaying my purple underwear for all to see. Mary K and mum giggled, and I stalked up to my room, grabbing a pair of black jeans and changing into a blue long-sleeved top. Then I headed downstairs, grumbling about my pants, making Mary K and mum laugh even harder. I pulled on my shoes on jacket, grabbed Mary K by the arm, got to Das Boot, got in the car, and drove down the street, to the shop.  
  
"But master, we swore after she caught Ciaran, we'd never go near her again!!"  
  
The master's red eyes lit up, anger showing on his face. "I do not care for what you swore! Get me that girl!!! Take this, if you must!"  
  
He handed them each a chain. "You call it a braigh, do you not? Well, I have spelled it so it will burn if the person's soul is untainted. Go! Bring her to me!!"  
  
Both of the men disappeared.  
  
"So Mary K, you go pick out a few DVDs, and I'll go get the food. Take my keys, you'll probably be finished before me, so you can unlock the car and get in, to keep out of the heat."  
  
Mary K nodded obediently. "And what if you're finished before me?"  
  
"I doubt I will be, but if I am, I'll just wait for you."  
  
"Okay!" Mary K walked off to the DVD store, and I walked into the Grocery store.  
  
Surprisingly, I was done before my sister. As I walked out to my car, a few men dressed in black approached me. I tried to ignore them, but they grabbed my arm just as I reached my car. I turned to look at them, trying to keep calm. They were giving off a strange vibe, like nothing I'd ever felt before. There was a normal witch vibe, but there was something else deeply embedded and woven into it.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
They didn't answer: they just pulled out a chain and wrapped it around my wrists. It started to burn into my flesh, and I cried out.  
  
One grabbed me from behind, and I kicked him in the shins with my heel. He fell over, groaning, but after a moment, stood up again and tried to grab me.  
  
I seriously heard something crack when I kicked him again. He yelled out, and his friend screamed at him to get moving. His friend grabbed my legs, and the other man grabbed my upper torso. Like a baby doll, they began to try and move. But I screamed and thrashed and made it as difficult as possible. Then, just like a blur, a dark blonde-haired figure grabbed the man's hair that was holding my feet and pulled, hard. The man's head bent, so it was facing the sky. The taller one punched the man in the face. Something cracked, and the man's nose started bleeding. Then he grabbed the other one, putting his face close to his.  
  
"If I were you, I'd leave," he murmured. With a gasp, the man picked up his friend and dragged him off to a black car waiting on the road. Meanwhile, I was sitting there, trying to tug the braigh off my hands, crying. But it was no use. I couldn't get it off.  
  
"Hey," he knelt next to me. "Are you okay? Ah. I see, problem." He took the braigh in a leather-clad hand and pulled it off. He whistled when it started to burn a hole through his glove, and he dropped it in a nearby bin. Then he reached down and picked me up.  
  
He sat me on a bench and stroked my hair away from my face. "What's your name?"  
  
"Morgan Rowlands," I managed to choke out.  
  
"Hello, Morgan. I'm Tide."  
  
Trying to keep my mind off my still-burning wrists, I said, "How is it spelt?"  
  
"T-i-d-e. It's strange, I know, because it's pronounced Tee-day."  
  
I nodded. "I know."  
  
He examined my wrists, which were sitting limply in my lap. "Goodness. We can't have that. I'll take you with me, and I'll fix this."  
  
"You know what the matter is?"  
  
He smiled, his very dark brown eyes lighting up briefly. "Yes. That was a braigh."  
  
"I know that," I said. "I was wondering if you knew."  
  
"I'm a witch," he supplied helpfully.  
  
"Ah," I said. "That explains a lot—ow!!"  
  
"Sorry," he said. He'd just touched my wrist lightly. "I was just seeing how bad it was."  
  
"How could you tell with gloves on?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"And you're an A-grade student, I suppose," he said snootily.  
  
"MORGAN!!!" Mary K sprinted up to me, dropping the pile of DVDs in her hand. "Oh my God! What happened to you?!?!"  
  
"Friend of yours?" Tide asked me.  
  
"Actually, she's a sister of mine."  
  
His eyes widened. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She looks completely different!!!"  
  
"That's because I was adopted."  
  
"Ah. So, are you coming, or what?"  
  
Mary K looked at us suspiciously. "Coming where?"  
  
"I can't," I told him, wincing at the ache of my wrists. "My sister can't drive, and I have to take her home."  
  
"You can't drive," Tide told me sternly. "You'll break both of your wrists if you do. At least let me drive you home."  
  
"And you walked here?"  
  
"No, I drive a motorcycle. But, my friend is working at the moment. Just at the little flower shop. He loves flowers. A little scary, actually, but he taught me how to drive the motorcycle, and he has one of his own, so I'll give him the keys to mine. He can drive it to his house, and I'll pick it up later."  
  
"I don't even know your last name," I accused. He laughed.  
  
"You really want to know my last name? It's a mouthful. Noroinia. Terrible, huh?"  
  
"I think it's quite elegant," Mary K said.  
  
With a laugh, Tide picked me up and carried me like a baby to my car, Mary K tailing behind with the keys. She unlocked the car for Tide, and he put me in the front seat carefully, turning the special dial to make the seat lean back, so I was half-laying down. Mary K got in the middle of the backseat, so she could keep an eye on me, and Tide sat in the driver's seat and started the engine, pulling out of the car park.  
  
"By the way, I love your car," he remarked as we headed down the road. "It's a great car."  
  
"Mmm..." After the day's events, I was exhausted. So I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up in my bed later, in sweatpants and a tank top. It was almost dark outside. There were voices downstairs, and I smelled roast beef. Just as I started to sit up, my door opened, and Tide poked his head in, catching sight of me and grinning. He pushed the door open further and turned on my light.  
  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty," he said. I smiled.  
  
"Hey," I murmured sleepily. He stepped inside and sat down on my bed next to me. "Are you still here?"  
  
"Your mother invited me to stay for tea," he told me, his light Japanese accent rolling his r's.  
  
I smiled. "Just like her. Ask a guy who saves my life to stay for dinner."  
  
Tide laughed, and helped me out of bed, setting me gently on my feet. "There you are," he murmured.  
  
There was a knock on my door, and Mary K walked in. "Mum just wanted to make sure you weren't scantily clothed," she remarked bluntly. "Anyway, I was sure you wouldn't be, with Hunter and all."  
  
Tide frowned. "Hunter?"  
  
I nodded. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I wouldn't want to be getting in the way of you and Hunter now, would I?"  
  
"No," I agreed. "That wouldn't be good. He's not entirely nice when he's angry."  
  
"Is he a witch?" Tide asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He's in England at the moment."  
  
As he helped me out of my room, I couldn't help but notice a flash of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
During dinner, Mum and Dad asked Tide a lot of questions; I'm surprised he didn't faint. Once he'd answered one question, he was hit by another. Mary K frequently asked about his home in Japan. He lived in Tokyo for a while, and then moved down here to America with his parents when he was seven. He was twenty now.  
  
"So Tide, is it much different in Japan?" Mary K asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Hardly different to here, I guess," he said. "It's been very different to Japan, because the people just act differently. In America, I guess, it's a race to get past the other car without pulling over, it's a race to be the last to pull over, whereas in Japan, it's a race to be the first one pull over. It's very different, in Japan."  
  
I nodded, and took a bite of my food. I was so hungry. Just then, the phone rang, and Mary K jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Oh! Hi! How are you??? Yeah hang on; I'll just put her on for you."  
  
Mary K handed me the phone, smiling. I put it to my ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Hunter!!! Oh my God, how are you?!!?"  
  
I almost felt him smile. "Okay. It's crazy over here. But, they're good students. One of them is about sixteen, her name's Hermione Granger, and she's so smart. Hagrid told me that they haven't invented a spell that Hermione can't do."  
  
"Who is 'they', exactly?" I asked, painfully aware my whole family and Tide were listening to the conversation.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Ah. And are they like the ICOW?"  
  
"Yes, but the International Council of Witches is stricter."  
  
"Are the Ministry really loose?"  
  
"No, they're just more easy-going, well some of them are."  
  
"Okay. So, how's Sky, and how are you calling me? I thought 'muggle' appliances didn't work over there."  
  
"Well, Sky's fine, she's really loosened up. She's helping Hagrid teach Care of Magical Creatures, and she's having so much fun. And I'm out of the Hogwarts grounds, so I can contact you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You sound tired. Too much homework?"  
  
"Yeah," I said absently, walking into my bedroom. I shut my door with a snap and said: "Actually Hunter, I was attacked this afternoon."  
  
I heard Hunter sit down. "What?!?! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," I reassured him. "There were two men. They spoke with an English accent, and wore cloaks. They really wanted me for some reason, but then Tide saved me."  
  
"Tee... day?"  
  
"He's from Japan. He's really nice, you'd like him."  
  
"Hmm..." I guessed Hunter was a little jealous.  
  
"Look, I have to go now, but remember, I love you."  
  
I felt him smile. "I love you too."  
  
"Bye, Hunter."  
  
"Goodbye, love." 


	8. Feelings

**Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning**  
  
**A/N:** Well, to all people who want Hermione and Hunter to get together... write a fic of your own about it! Because I have other plans for Miss Granger, which will be revealed in this chapter or the next. And for people who want Morgan and Tide to get together... well... I'm figuring that out. Tell me, do you guys think that those two being together would be taken happily, or would I get mail threatening to explode my house and family if I don't get Hunter and Morgan back together? Let me know, or I'll just make a decision on my itty bitty own...well, I've already made a decision, but I want to see what you think.  
  
Luv you guys!!!!  
  
--Dancing With Lightning  
  
**Feelings Part 1 —Draco—**  
  
I headed towards our Defence Against the Dark Arts class, feeling extremely annoyed. That bitch. How dare she?!?! I couldn't believe Pansy Parkinson, that slut!! She ran up behind me, tugging on my sleeve, crying.  
  
"Draco!!! Stop!!"  
  
I kept walking, ignoring the stares of a group of second years. She grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face her.  
  
"Draco! He... he drugged me!!!"  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, keeping my voice mild. "If he drugged you, then how come you came out of it so quickly?"  
  
She fumbled for more words, but I turned my back on her. It was a little difficult to look an ex-girlfriend in the eye after she was found fooling around with one of my best friends. Found by me, that is. I mean, Gregory Goyle?!?! Even the dullest person could do better than him. She reached for my arm again, but I let my fist slam into her cheek. She dropped to the ground with a cry, clutching her cheek.  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, and it took all my strength to just walk away. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Goyle looking at me. I pulled back my fist, and sent it flying.  
  
"A month of detention for you, Mr Malfoy. You do not hit other students!!"  
  
I just stared at my lap angrily. If McGonagall didn't stop talking, I'd hit her. Bitch. She didn't know the situation. She was just an old lady who had no idea what happened in the school; she just pretended to.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! You were not listening to me! I said you may go."  
  
"Yes, Professor," I mumbled. As I walked away, I muttered under my breath: "Lazy old cow."  
  
"Two months, Mr Malfoy!!"  
  
Crap.  
  
I was late to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and there was only one seat left. Next to Hermione Granger. I shuddered and sat next to her.  
  
Hunter stood up from his seat. "Sleep in, Malfoy?"  
  
"It's the middle of the day," I snarled. Hunter raised his blonde eyebrows at me, and I looked at the desk. "Whatever."  
  
Hunter turned to the rest of the class. "Okay. Today, we're going to learn a simple deflection spell. Umm... I need partners. Draco, and Hermione. You two will do well."  
  
Hermione got up with a sigh, and I didn't move. Then she grabbed my sleeve and hauled me out of my seat, muttering in my ear: "Just cooperate this once."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Hunter made sure we were a good five feet away from each other (luckily), and said to me: "Remember the witch-fire I taught you to use?"  
  
I nodded. "That blue crackly stuff? Yeah, I know that. I'm not stupid."  
  
"When I tell you, throw some at Hermione. Only, when I tell you."  
  
He made his way over to Hermione, and murmured something to her. She nodded, determination showing in her eyes. Her soft, brown eyes... what the hell?!?! I pinched my arm, and winced, shaking myself out of that weird stupor. Then Hunter nodded to me, and I gathered a blue, crackly ball of lightning/fire in my hand and hurled it at Granger. She whispered a few words, and raised her hand, and sent it flying back at me. I ducked, and it hit a wall, sizzling into nothing.  
  
Hunter raised his eyebrows as everyone clapped. He told us to sit down then smiled at Hermione. "I gave Hermione a small spell to deflect the witch- fire. Most people who would do that would send it spinning off sideways and into a wall... but Hermione aimed it back at Malfoy, which is very difficult to actually do. It requires a lot more mind power and concentration than a normal deflection spell does. So, Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor, and ten for you, Mr Malfoy."  
  
Twenty for her?!?! Why not twenty for me???  
  
Harry clapped her on the back, and Crabbe smiled at me. I stared moodily at my desk, disgusted with myself. I'd been looking at Granger. Not looking, but 'looking'. I shook my head. Absolutely disgusting.  
  
I felt Hermione's eyes on me, and I looked at her. Not 'looked' at her, but just looked at her. She looked concerned. "Are you all right?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm fine," I said moodily. She frowned.  
  
"It doesn't seem fine," she told me. "The way you are, I mean."  
  
"And since when did you become the Professor of Feelings?" I snapped.  
  
She backed off the subject. "Fine. I didn't mean anything offensive."  
  
"Yeah well, I took it that way."  
  
Her face closed, and I mentally swore. For what, though? Why would I care what she felt? "Whatever."  
  
She shrugged, and returned to looking at her work, while Hunter talked to the class. I didn't really listen; my mind was engaged with more important matters. Like the fact that I was now worried about what Hermione thought of me. A mudblood!!! I had a 'thing' for a mudblood?  
  
No. No, it couldn't be that. I was confused. I was upset about what Pansy had done to me, and I was just trying to get over it. I felt nothing for Granger.  
  
'That's what you think,' the nasty, reasonable part of my brain told me. 'But you don't know what you want.'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled.  
  
The whole class jumped, and Hunter raised his eyebrows at me. "I beg your pardon?" he asked politely. I gradually felt my face heat up, and I knew my cheeks were red. I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I ran out of the classroom, leaving my things by the desk.  
  
I missed the next two lessons and didn't come to lunch, but after wandering aimlessly around the school grounds for an hour or two; I decided to go back to my classes. I stifled a groan. Care of Magical Creatures. So I headed down to Hagrid's old hut.  
  
The class was arriving, and as I got there, I realised with horror that I'd left my bag in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Crap. This wasn't my day. I turned around to go back to the castle and get it, when I came face to face with Hermione Granger. She was holding my bag.  
  
"I thought you might have needed it," she said with a smirk, and pushed it into my arms. "After all, what about the next classes?"  
  
She walked off to sit with Harry, and I watched her carefully. Why was she being so nice? I sighed, and sat at the back by myself. I'd ask her after the class. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Sky's face.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling down next to me. "Professor Dumbledore told me what happened. She's being punished."  
  
"For what? It's not against the school rules to fool around with somebody."  
  
Sky frowned. "Don't be rude. She's made you miss lessons and things today, because you're upset."  
  
"I'm not upset."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too." She smiled, and I frowned.  
  
"That's not funny!" I cried. "Go and help the giant teach the class."  
  
"Half-giant," she corrected me sternly. Her face softened. "Just try not to worry about it. It will be all right."  
  
"No," I said sarcastically.  
  
With a sigh, she headed up to the front of the class where Hagrid was standing, and I stared at my hands.  
  
"Everyone," Hagrid said loudly. The noise died down instantly. "This is Sky. She's gonna help me this year."  
  
Everyone clapped, and I still stared at my hands. "Umm... hello, everyone," she began nervously. "All of you have had Hunter, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded. She smiled. "Well, please don't expect as much from me. I'm just an assistant. Besides, Hunter's good with people. I'm not."  
  
A murmur of laughter ran through the class, and she loosened up a little. "Okay, today Hagrid and I thought we'd just do a little..."  
  
The class passed by slowly, and afterwards we all got up to go top our next class. I walked over to where Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing. "Granger? I want to talk to you."  
  
Harry put a protective arm around her shoulders, but she gently pulled away. "It's fine," she told him, smiling. "I know enough spells from Hunter now that I could seriously hurt him if he did anything to me. I could put him in hospital, and you know it. So I'll be fine." Harry nodded reluctantly, but Ron walked up to me, grabbing my shirt.  
  
"You touch her, and you die, you know that?" he murmured icily.  
  
I smirked, disengaging myself from his grip. "Don't worry; I won't hurt your girlfriend."  
  
Harry started coughing, and I knew it was to disguise a laugh as Ron turned bright red. Hermione followed me, a little way away from everyone else. As we slowly started walking to our next class, I asked her the question I'd been wanting to ask her for almost the whole day.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Why are you being so nasty?" she asked.  
  
"Are you saying that you're being nice for no reason?" I asked, and she laughed.  
  
"No! I just think that – even though you are a piece of slime that people should run from instead of talk to – no one deserves that kind of surprise. Having your girlfriend fool around with your best friend must have been a shock, and I don't think anyone – not even you – should have to go through those kinds of feelings."  
  
I stopped dead and looked at her. She blushed a little, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm not supposed to be one for speeches. It just came out." I didn't care what I thought anymore. All I knew I wanted to do was kiss her.  
  
So I did.  
  
Hermione pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her lips a little swollen. "Umm..." she started. "What was that for?"  
  
"I... really don't know. All I know is that I want to do it again."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Well, I'm not going to stop you."  
  
I kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, while I put my arms around her waist, drawing her closer. She tasted like strawberries, but that might have been some girly lipgloss. My father's voice rang through my head suddenly, saying:  
  
'I swear though, if you ever have a relationship with anyone who's not a pure-blood, I will disown you. No half-blood or less deserves a pure-blood like you.'  
  
I didn't mean to, but I stiffened. Hermione pulled away, brushing her hair away from her face. "Draco, what's the matter?"  
  
I took a step backwards. Frowning, I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't do this, Hermione."  
  
She scowled. "Why not?"  
  
"Because... I'm a Malfoy. And I can't be with someone who isn't a pure-blood. They don't deserve to be with pure-bloods."  
  
Whoops. I hadn't meant to say that. And the moment I did, I saw Hermione's face close. Shit!  
  
"Well, if you want it that way..."  
  
"I don't! I just meant..."  
  
"Make up your mind!!!"  
  
"I don't know what to do!!"  
  
"Well decide!"  
  
"I can't just decide on the spot! No, Hermione, don't leave!!"  
  
I grabbed her wrist. "I'm going to be late for Transfiguration," she snarled, wrenching out of my grip. She ran towards the castle, leaving me standing there, trying to work out what had gone wrong.  
  
I walked to Transfiguration slowly, and when I arrived, McGonagall watched me sit down in an empty seat.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever." I pulled out my books and opened it to the page number written on the board. Stupid idiotic Malfoy. I had just had one of the most incredible people in my arms, one of the most beautiful, funny and smart girls in the school, and I'd let her get away because of my pride. I had to do something. Something that would make her know I loved her.  
  
But did I?  
  
Yes. It had been coming on so gradually I had hardly noticed, but now I knew that I loved her so much. And I didn't want to let her go. 


	9. Merry Christmas

**Magical Magick  
  
--Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N:** Cringes you guys don't hate me do you? I'm sorry if you don't like the whole Draco/Hermione thing, but I thought it was cute. Don't worry; I have ideas that will twist the whole thing. Yay! This is the chapter I've been waiting to write for ages! Again, I say: Yay! You'll see what I mean when you read it. By the way, I gave Tonks an age. It's probably not right, but she seems that old. Love you guys!!  
  
**Merry Christmas —Morgan—  
**  
I sat in the plane, nervously twisting my hands in my lap. Over the past week, Tide and I had been seeing each other quite a bit. He was so nice, but I wasn't interested in him romantically. Then on Thursday, just as I got home from school, the phone rang. I picked it up, and Sky told me to come down to Hogwarts for 'Christmas—or Yule', as she said cheerfully. So, I talked to my parents, and they allowed me to visit Hunter. They didn't know where he was staying, and I intended to keep it that way. After all, I was eighteen now, and an adult. The plane began to descend, and my ears popped. I groaned and put my hands over my aching ears, and felt the plane bump softly on the ground. Maybe going to see Hunter wasn't such a good idea after all...  
  
I got off the plane, and immediately spotted a girl with a pale, heart- shaped face and dark eyes with bright pink, straight hair that hung all the way down to her waist. She was waving frantically, calling: "Miss Rowlands!! Over here!!"  
  
I cautiously walked over to her, shaking her bright pink-nailed hand. "Hi," I said. "I'm Morgan Rowlands."  
  
"I know you are," she said cheerfully, letting go of my hand. "Sky asked me to come get you, as a surprise for her cousin. I'm Tonks, by the way."  
  
"Tonks?" What a strange name, I felt like adding.  
  
"I go by my last name," she told me as we walked into the airport building. "You would too if your mother called you Nymphadora."  
  
I winced. "Okay, I understand now."  
  
She laughed. She pointed to the pile of luggage in the foyer. "Where's yours?"  
  
I spotted it and tugged it out from under the pile. "Here."  
  
"Okay Morgan. We're taking another plane to Hogwarts."  
  
She took me inside a little room, and opened the door at the other end. As we walked outside, I saw a little plane with a shield bearing a badger, snake, lion and raven on the side. On a little banner, it had underneath: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Whatever that meant... Tonks ushered me onto the plane, and we sat next to each other on a seat, me twisting my hands again.  
  
"Umm... are you a teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Me? No. I'm only twenty-two. I'm an Auror," she must have seen my confused expression, because she added, "An Auror is a... umm... what do you call it? Seeker. We're exactly the same, but just called different names. But instead of stripping people of their magick, we just snap their wands."  
  
"Can't they buy a new one?" I asked curiously as the plane took off.  
  
"No. Every single wand-seller in the world has a list of people not allowed to buy wands. So they know."  
  
"Okay. If you don't teach at Hogwarts, why are you allowed to go there?"  
  
Tonks shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Umm... I have to have a meeting with a bunch of people and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. We didn't want him to leave – because of the dangers going on now – so we just decided to have the meeting there."  
  
"Dangers?"  
  
"Harry Potter is in danger. He's quite famous, and Hunter has to go there to protect him from V—Vol... I can't say it!" she cried out in frustration.  
  
"Can you write it down?" I asked. Tonks nodded and I pulled paper and a pen from my backpack, handing it to her. She carefully printed one word on it. 'Voldemort.' "Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes. He's like Ciaran MacEwan, if you've heard of him. They were friends."  
  
I felt sick. Ciaran, my father. Another one, just like him out in the world. And this time, I wasn't able to do a thing. It was up to Hunter. "Just relax," Tonks assured me. "Voldemort (she shuddered) is afraid of Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster. So he won't go near Hogwarts. Go to sleep, we'll take a few hours to get there, and you look like you need the rest."  
  
With a sigh, I reclined in the seat and closed my eyes. It would take a while, and I had time to relax, so I did.  
—Hunter—  
  
"Everyone!!" I yelled. The class stopped talking and all looked at me. I smiled. "Now, are we going to have this picnic lunch or what?" Everyone cheered, and spread the rugs out onto the snow-covered ground. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!!" Everybody called, and settled down to eat. I noticed with some amusement that Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he broke the pencil he was holding when he saw Hermione and Harry sitting together, their arms around each other in a friendly hug. He certainly didn't look happy. I shook out a blue rug and sat down, gazing at the snow-covered trees in the Forest happily. What a beautiful day, for winter. There was a tap on my shoulder, and Tonks was smiling into my face.  
  
"Wotcher, Hunter! Beautiful day for a picnic, isn't it?" She pointed down the hill. Morgan was standing at the bottom, a tentative smile on her face. My jaw dropped, and the class went silent, watching me go speechless for the first time.  
  
"Oh, Goddess..." I stood there, completely stunned. Then I laughed, running down the hill towards Morgan, quite aware of my coat flying out behind me, making me look as though I wore a cape. Morgan just stood there, twisting her hands and smiling nervously. When I reached her, I picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"Hunter!!" Morgan squealed, her brown hair flying. "Put me down!!!" I did, and she immediately threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"Maybe she's he's cousin," I heard Parvarti say in the distance. "Do you think so?"  
  
"No," everybody answered in unison. I laughed and pulled Morgan closer.  
  
"I missed you so much," I whispered. She started crying, and I kissed her gently, cutting her off. In the distance, I heard Parvarti howl, and I smiled, pulling Morgan closer. Then, I pulled away, laughing, as my class broke into cheers. Morgan looked up at them, and then buried her face in my chest, her face bright red. "Get back to your lunch!!"  
  
Reluctantly, they all walked off, but Parvarti was still howling, which made me laugh again. "I told you I'm a bloody crybaby!" Morgan cried, hitting my chest with such force that I staggered back a few steps, pulling her with me. "I'm always crying!!"  
  
"Not always," I said, smiling. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and happy. "Anyway, It's completely understandable that you'd cry after seeing me, I mean, I'm your soul mate... and handsome, to boot."  
  
Morgan giggled, linking her arm through mine as we walked back up the hill. We sat down on my little blanket, and she smiled as a bunch of people swarmed over to her to say hello. When they had walked off, Hermione, Harry and Ron all walked up, sitting on the rug.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Morgan smiled back. "I've actually heard a lot about you, Hermione. A real witch at Hogwarts! It must be special for you."  
  
Hermione beamed and blushed at the same time. "Yes, well... I'm not the only one... anyway, this is Ron Weasley," he smiled in a greeting, "and Harry Potter."  
  
Morgan's eyes widened. "Well," she said easily, "It looks as though I'm meeting the most famous person I've never heard of." She giggled, and I smiled at Harry's confused face. "Being 'new' to the Wiccan world, it's different for me. I haven't heard of a lot of people or things..."  
  
Harry laughed. "No problem. It's really, really good, actually. It's refreshing."  
  
With a laugh, Morgan turned to me. "So?" she asked, "What's been going on?"  
  
I lay on the rug, staring at the sky as I yawned. "Get Harry to tell you," I said, waving my hand at him. They laughed, and Harry shook his head.  
  
"Uh-uh. We're going off to eat lunch."  
  
"Detention," I threatened.  
  
"Against the rules," Harry warned. "I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
"I can spin some story that you attacked someone," I countered, trying not to laugh. "He'd believe a teacher—an Auror!"  
  
"Not against me, he wouldn't."  
  
"Whatever," I yawned, mock-bored. "I can't be bothered, anyway."  
  
Harry laughed, and they all left to go to their friends, and I was left with Morgan, watching me carefully. I looked at her. "What? Have I got something on my nose?" as she smiled, I added, "Dirt? Snow? Dragon dung?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing on your nose. You've just—you've changed. Not for the worse," she added hurriedly, scoring a smile from me. "You've just loosened up a lot. It's a different side of you that I've never seen. And I'll tell you what—I like it."  
  
Without another word, she got up to go meet everyone, leaving me to wonder about a few things I hadn't even thought of until now.  
  
After a few minutes, I got up myself just to stretch my legs. I walked to a place where a bunch of people were crowded around (guess who?) Parvarti. She was the centre of attention (again), and she was talking (as usual). But this time, it actually sounded like she was talking about something serious. So I walked up behind her and listened silently.  
  
"She's so ugly, I mean, why would my Hunter want a girl like that? Doesn't he know I'm the prettiest girl in the school?" Some people standing around listening just for the obvious fun of it noticed me and had to bite back smiles and laughs. "As my Hunter would say: Goddess! It's really stupid, I think, because I am the prettiest—"  
  
"That may be so, Parvarti," I drawled from just behind her, making the younger girl jump. She turned around to face me, smiling expectantly. "You probably are the prettiest girl here."  
  
Harry and Hermione, who were with Morgan a few feet away, turned and glared at me, their mouths open in fury. Morgan just waited, her face unreadable.  
  
"Really?" Parvarti asked sweetly.  
  
I nodded. "Oh, yes. But you, unlike Morgan, are not what I'm looking for. In fact, I'm looking for—I'm with, should I say—a woman, not an immature girl who just wants me as another notch in her bedpost."  
  
Everyone clapped, and Parvarti ran towards the castle, crying. I turned towards Morgan, who was beaming at me, tears welling in her eyes. I distinctly heard Parvarti screech:  
  
"We'll see about that!!!"  
  
So I—with my back to her—just waved. 


	10. Betrayal

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N:** _Hiya, all!! How are you? I'm great! So happy, so full of fireworks!!! Sorry, everyone. I just spent the day with people I haven't seen for a year! And it was so good to see them all again!!!_

_Yayayayay!! Umm... just for future reference, don't get too angry at Hunter after this chapter, because the next one is a rewind of what really happened. It's kinda hard to explain, but just read the next A/N, and it'll explain it all before the next chapter. What do you think of Draco and Hermione? I think it's cute that he's getting all jealous!!! Again, this chapter is extremely short... but the next one will be longer, because it'll explain everything that happens in this chapter in more detail. Oh, and to all my friends from Under Your Spell, I've started writing the sequel. But, it's not going up until I've either finished Magical Magick or Life Is This. Life Is This is almost done, anywayz._

_I love you all! And in the chapter after next, I shall thank all reviewers._

_--DWL (My name is too long to write, you see?)_

**Betrayal —Morgan—**

"Hey, Morgan!" I turned around to see Hermione racing up to me, her hair flying. She smiled. "Umm... there's a letter here from Hunter for you. It was on my bed. He obviously wanted me to give it to you. Here."

She handed me a letter, and I opened it, reading the letter. But the scrawl looked a little different, and the way he wrote it was strange. 'I'll seeya soon, baby,' and 'I want you to come see me. It's something real special. Come to my office in a few.'

Whatever.

I shrugged. _Hunter's been with younger people too much,_ I thought exasperatedly. _Oh well..._ I smiled a thankyou to Hermione, than headed to my boyfriend's office. I met Professor Dumbledore on the way, and he smiled.

"Morgan! How are you going here?"

I sighed. Hunter would just have to wait. "It's big," I said lamely, making him laugh.

"I know how you feel," he said, shaking his head. "Come up to my office. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, umm, I really have to go see Hunter," I said quickly, but he put up a hand, cutting me off.

"Please. This is urgent."

I nodded and followed him up to his office, where he offered me a comfortable chair. I sat down, and he sat across his desk from me, resting his elbows on the wood and his chin on his hands.

"Morgan," he began. Then he stopped. "I really don't know how to tell you this. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but you need to know before you go home, just in case."

I frowned. "What are you getting at, Professor?"

He sighed, scratching his cheek. "Your father, Ciaran..."

"What about him?" I asked, suddenly sitting straighter and feeling alert.

"He has got his magick back. Voldemort and Ciaran worked together for months, and now they've found a way. He has his magick again, Morgan."

My head somehow found its way to hit his desk forcefully. I allowed it to rest there for a moment, letting the throbbing ease before I straightened, looking at him carefully. "Are you sure, Professor?"

"Please call me Albus," he told me pleasantly. Then his face darkened. "Yes. You know Eoife?"

I nodded.

"She wrote to me a day ago, informing me of the news. She's advising you stay here, but you are only here for the Christmas holidays, correct?"

I nodded, incapable of speech.

"Well, they finish in a few days. I want you to be prepared when you go home. Just in case he's waiting there for you."

"Thankyou, Albus." I rubbed my head tiredly and stood up. "That's all, then?"

He nodded solemnly from behind the table.

"Okay... I'm going to go see Hunter."

I left his office, feeling a weight press in on my shoulders. My father was back in power. Great. As if I didn't have enough things to worry about. As I made my way towards Hunter's office, I heard someone cry out. Oh well. Probably some students making out in an abandoned classroom. So, without worrying about anything—oh, unless you count me thinking that Ciaran's going to jump out from anywhere and stab my little heart out—I headed to Hunter's office, to find the door ajar.

I pushed it open, and saw Hunter and Parvarti standing in the middle of the room, their arms around each other, kissing.

Oh, Goddess.

"How could you?!?!" I heard myself yelling at both of them. Hunter pulled away, and looked at me, smiling.

"How could I what?" he asked slyly. "Oh, what? This?" he added innocently. "Well, it's quite easy, love..."

I turned and ran out of the room, running outside and colliding with Draco Malfoy in the darkening gloom. He glared at me.

"Watch it, man."

"Sorry," I murmured, wiping tears from my face. "I didn't see you."

A hand was thrust rudely under my chin, and he pulled my face up to look at him. Then he let go, looking annoyed. "Who died?"

"No one..."

He sighed. "Well look, come with me and we can mope together."

"Together?"

He nodded. "I need someone to talk to, and it looks like you need someone to talk to, also."

I started crying, and he put his arm around my shoulder, leading me down to the lake.

"So," he said softly, handing me a handkerchief. "What happened?"


	11. Straightening Things Out

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

A/N: Okay, this is a MUST-READ A/N, or you will have absolutely no idea what's going on. This is from absolutely no one's POV, mainly because it's just explaining what happened. So, if you have no idea what's going on, then you'll read the A/N after the chapter that I'm putting in for people who don't read the first ones, and understand what's going on. Okay, I'll let you get on with this chapter. Enjoy! And if you have any questions, e-mail me at

Love you all! And look forward to my review thankyous in the next chapter!!

**Straightening Things Out**

It was five o'clock in the evening. Hunter was sitting in his office, marking a few pre-exam papers. There was a quiet knock on his door, and he looked up.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, and Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat down on the chair opposite Hunter. "Good evening, Hunter," he said pleasantly.

Hunter smiled. "Evening," he greeted, putting his quill down. "What brings you here, Professor?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Have you seen Morgan around?"

"No," Hunter shook his head. "I've been here since the end of dinner."

"Half an hour?"

"I'm marking pre-exam papers," he said, smiling. "You'll be pretty impressed. But, what did you want with Morgan?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Morgan needs to know first. Then, I am sure she will come and tell you straight away afterwards. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Hunter nodded, and smiled at the Headmaster as he left the room. With a sigh, she looked back at his papers, trying to mark Neville Longbottom's.

His door opened. He looked up and saw no one was standing in front of him. He carefully got up and walked over to the door, resting a hand on the frame. No one was there. He heard someone come up behind him, and tried to turn around. He cried out.

A sudden spread of pain along his head, then his vision went dark.

Parvarti grabbed the now unconscious Hunter and dragged him into a cupboard, closing and locking the doors. Then she went outside and led her 'Hunter' in. It was a copy of the real Hunter: he could walk, talk, smile and think. He was exactly like Hunter. The only problem was, after three hours of being Hunter, the creation disintegrated. Parvarti pulled her 'Hunter' out of the cloth bag and threw it in a corner as she heard footsteps fast approaching. She clicked her fingers in front of the sleeping form.

'Hunter' opened his eyes, and smiled at his mistress, standing up. "Evening," he said, smiling.

Parvarti shivered at his smile, and shook her head. This wasn't going to work if she wasn't quick. She whispered a few words to her creation, and he nodded, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly.

The door creaked open, but Parvarti kept kissing him. Then she heard a strangled cry:

"How could you?!?!" Morgan yelled at them. 'Hunter' and Parvarti pulled away from each other, still keeping their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Parvarti rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes happily. Her plan was working.

"How could I what?" she heard her creation ask slyly. She smiled. "Oh, what? This?" he added innocently. "Well, it's quite easy, love..."

Parvarti heard footsteps and a door slamming before she pulled away. She pulled out her wand and waved it at 'Hunter', causing him to disappear. She then opened the cupboard where the real Hunter lay, and dragged him over to his desk, sitting him in his chair, slumping him over his desk, a quill in his hand. She was going to make him think she'd just fallen asleep.

He wouldn't even know what had really happened... and he'd think Morgan had gotten angry for nothing. Then Parvarti would go and comfort him... yes. That's what would happen.

Everything was going to plan.

**A/N:** Cringes don't hit me for having such a short chapter!!! It worked better this way!! I'm happy with it, and if you have no idea what's going on because you don't read Author's Notes, go to the top and read that one. Because it explains what is happening.

I'll see you all in chapter 12!!


	12. Searching

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N:** How are we all? I hope that's a: 'I'm good, DWL.' Don't you hate when you're so hyper because you've had half an hour of sleep? That was me yesterday. I was buzzing around, singing my brains out and jumping around the house. I know what you're thinking: I'm a freak. Well, maybe you're right. I have nothing much to say, I'll just complain about being back at school this week. I'll do my thankyous and stuff in chapter 14. Enjoy chapter 12, everyone!! BTW, sorry for not updating in so long!!! Our internet's been down!!! But, this chapter is terribly short, I'm afraid. It's kind of like a little thing that grows into something huge.

I'd just like to say thankyou for the amount of reviews I've gotten. Just a few more, and I'll have broken my record!!!

**Searching —Ciaran—**

I sat at my table, holding a gold wine goblet in front of my mouth. I wasn't drinking, though. I wasn't hungry or thirsty. In fact, I hadn't been since that rite two days ago. Someone pulled out a chair next to me: a man with his face covered by a hood. After he'd sat, he pulled back his hood, his red eyes focusing on me and his crude mouth half-smiling.

A short, fat man came half-jogging, half-waddling up to us, passing Voldemort a goblet like mine. Men filed into the room and took seats all the way down the table, their eyes focusing on Voldemort and me, at the head of the table. I raised my goblet to Voldemort silently, and he did the same. Then we both drank, the other men following suit. Three men ran into the room, stopping at Voldemort and my knees, bending down so they were on their knees and their foreheads touched the floor. Voldemort looked at the expectantly.

"Well?" he demanded.

The one in the middle looked up, fear in his black eyes. "Sir... she got away."

Voldemort's eyes widened in anger. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. He glared at me. "These men deserve to die. They have failed us, by not capturing your daughter as I asked."

I frowned. "And when did we talk about this?"

"We didn't. I made this decision on my own."

I looked at him. "You make decisions with _my_ help," I corrected him, annoyed.

He shook his head. "Not back then. This was before you got your magick back, and may I remind you, that was with _my_ help. You were in no condition to help me."

I turned away with a sigh, looking at the men. "Where is she now?"

"Not at home," one said quickly. "We went there, just in case, and she's not home. Her little sister said so."

I sighed. "Fine. You have one more chance. Keep a lookout on her house. When she gets home, capture her. If you fail this time, you will die."

The men fled from the room.

—**Morgan—**

I sat in the Slytherin common room, with Draco's arm draped around my shoulders as he read a book. He looked up at me, then checked his watch.

"Go to bed," he said softly. "You really need to sleep."

I nodded, and he walked me out of the Slytherin common room to the Gryffindor one, hugging me before I went inside. It was quite dark in the common room: the fire was dying. Harry and Hermione were sitting in one corner, whispering over homework as a first year snored on the floor in one corner. They both looked up at me and smiled. I nodded to them, and wen upstairs to my bed, tucking myself under the covers and looking up at the roof. I felt my eyes fill with tears, and I impatiently brushed them away. Damned feelings!! I just wish I couldn't feel... I just wish I couldn't feel...

And so, repeating those words over and over in my head, I fell asleep.

—**Draco—**

Morgan had left a little while ago, and I still sat in exactly the same spot as when she'd left. Poor thing. She was so broken up about Hunter kissing another girl. I stood up. I couldn't let anything worse happen between Hermione and I. I _had_ to do something... tell her I loved her. I'd humiliated her by my pride, and now I had to do something... but what?

I just didn't know.

Now I had an idea. The next day was Monday, and I had decided what I was going to do. I spent half the night thinking about it, and got to sleep at dawn, waking up five minutes later with Crabbe tapping my shoulder. I sat up, staggering over to a mirror and swearing. I looked like _shit_. Then Crabbe opened the curtains, and I sighed. A little better. The dark had made it seem worse. The shadows under my eyes weren't as obvious anymore. Good. Because I had to look perfect today.

Today was going to be perfect.

I walked down to the Great Hall and sat next to Morgan, who was playing with her food. I patted her shoulder reassuringly and she half-smiled up at me. Then I concentrated on my food.

Okay, so maybe what I was going to do wasn't _half_ as bad as what I could have done, but it was still pretty cool. So, on the way to Potions, I walked a different way, making sure that I would cross paths with Hermione at one point or another. Walking down a hallway _packed_ with people waiting to get into their classes, I spotted her, walking down the hallway towards me. She didn't see me though; she was with Harry. I was about to do the stupidest thing I had ever done. I walked up to her, gripped her chin, and kissed her. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the faces of everyone watching. The whole hall was silent... and I heard Harry swear under his breath.

I pulled away.

"Hermione..."

Her eyes swam with tears, and she smiled shakily up at me. "Draco... you just lost your reputation."

I nodded. "I know, darling." Like I cared, anyway. I was holding the girl I loved.

For a long time.


	13. The Truth

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N:** Well, I've got a lot of time on my hands at the moment, people!! Someone pulled a chair out from under me at school last week, and now I'm having trouble walking. So, I'm writing a bunch of chaps all together, although I many not be putting them up together. Now.... Where was I? giggles I apologise to all people who absolutely adore Lord Of The Rings, (I do too, I mean, who wouldn't) but I took a couple of lines from the movie. cringes please don't hurt me!!!

Ah, I remember.

**Dreamseeker: **Heya!! Thankyou so much for reviewing!! Whenever I see you've reviewed, I always read it before any others, because I love them so much. Where's that e-mail of mine? Hmm, I'll probably go on the net next time and it'll be there. How's your story coming? I'll have to check that too... Look, thanks for letting me talk to you and get everything off my chest. You're an angel. Truly. huggles

**Saz-646: **Hello! Thankyou for all your reviews, it's always nice to have someone

That reviews again and again. Believe me, if I need any help, you and Dream will be the first ones I ask. Thankyou for your reviews. BTW, you wouldn't believe how LONG it took me to write that damned chapter where Hunter explains all that magic/k stuff. It was hell. But, I enjoyed every minute of it, if that makes sense.

**Fire Angel: **I should be thanking you all the time!! Being my big sister, I love you very much. But you gave me a massive help with that chapter, and you helped me connect it all up. Thanks for being there for me at the moment, because of my problems, and it's really nice to have a big sister that really cares.

**Rhiannan Star: **Thankyou very much for your review. It was extremely cool. I'm updating as fast as I can! But, my 'schoolwork comes first', says my mum. Oh, well. I'll try and be a little quicker in the future. ï 


	14. The Final

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N: **Hello-ello! How is everyone?? I'm quite happy, which is wrong, because I probably failed a math test today. I hope not!! Because there goes my math grade for this term down the toilet!!

Right, I'm royally pissed. Every time I start a new line (whether I've pressed enter or not) the bloody computer keeps changing to font!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'll go mad before I've finished a paragraph!

Hey, this is my cool chapter. You guys are (hopefully) gonna love this. I love it, so I hope you will. I'll stop my talking, now.

Enjoy!

--Dancing With Lightning

**The Final —Morgan—**

Two words continued through my head the whole way home, interrupting all my other thoughts. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. My parents could be dead and I'm sitting here (Oh God) waiting for the helicopter to get to (Oh God) London so we can catch the (Oh God) plane and get back to Widow's Vale._

I glanced over at Hermione, who was reading, just to keep her mind off things. Her eyes flicked over at me, and she half smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "It's gonna be okay," she called over the noise. I nodded, staring determinedly out the window.

As soon as the taxi stopped in front of my house, I leaped out and ran up to the front door, banging on it loudly. The door was pulled open, and Mary K screamed, throwing herself into my arms, sobbing.

"Morgan!!!!"

Eileen and Paula slipped out of the door and went over to the taxi, paying him and taking our luggage inside. Hermione walked over to us and patted our shoulders awkwardly. Mary K pulled away and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "A friend."

"Mary K, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my sister Mary K Rowlands."

She shook my sister's hand. "Pleased to meet you." She looked at me. "Let's look for some evidence."

I nodded and pulled my athame out of my hand bag, dropping the bag to the ground. I ran it over the house and over the cars. As I started to give up, I let my arm hand loosely to the side. Blue flashed in the corner of my eye, and I froze my arm, slowly turning at looking at the symbol on the driveway.

It was a wolf and a snake.

I frowned, confused. The wolf, I knew that was Ciaran's sign, but what was with the snake?

Mary K and Hermione came up behind me. "How'd you find that?" Mary K asked. I shrugged.

Hermione gasped. "That snake!! It has to be the sign of Voldemort. And the wolf......"

"Ciaran," I supplied. She nodded, suddenly turning to look at the top of the house. She sighed.

"I was just hoping there wasn't the Dark Mark hovering above the house."

I nodded, remembering what Hunter had told me. The Dark Mark was the sign of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If you came home and found one hovering over your house, you'd be too afraid to find out what was inside. It was every man's nightmare.

Mary K looked confused. "Is this another Wicca thing?"

"Actually, it isn't," I said. "But, it's not nice, either. I know where mum and dad are. Whether they're alive..."

Mary K's eyes widened. "Well, I'm coming with you."

I shook my head. "No, you most certainly are not!"

"I am!"

Hermione shrugged. "She'll be out of danger, Morgan. They won't attack her for no reason."

I hesitated. Then I nodded. "But you listen to me. If I say run, you do it. Got it?"

Mary K nodded, and smiled nervously. "So, what are we going to do?"

Hermione and I told her together. "We're going to kick some evil butt."

—**Hunter—**

"So, therefore—"

The door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class blew open, and Albus stood there, his blue eyes wide. "Hunter," she murmured. "We have a problem."

I looked out the window, to see in the darkening sky figures of men making their way across the grass, towards the castle. The one in the middle, unlike the others, wore no hood. I squinted, and then swore. Voldemort.

I turned to the class, who were silent. "Everyone, to your dormitories! Except," I called as they moved. They froze. "Harry and Draco."

The two students came to me, and I grabbed their wrists, pulling them out of the classroom and to the Great Hall. I stopped and faced them. "This is it, boys. Are you ready to face up to what you believe in?"

Harry nodded. "But, what's wrong?"

"Voldemort's here," Draco answered. "My arm's been killing me _all_ day. He's outside right now, and he's not happy."

"You ready?" I asked them. Draco nodded, and so did Harry. They both glanced at each other and smiled. "Let's go."

—**Morgan—**

I silently swore as my car pulled up to the oh-so-familiar house in New York, where I had nearly met my death a year and a half ago. The car rolled to a stop, but none of us got out. We all just stared at the building.

Mary K broke the silence. "We're here?"

I nodded, my throat feeling dry. This was it. This was what I had to do. This... was my calling. Vanquishing evil... it sounded like some line from Sailor Moon, but it was the truth. I exhaled loudly, and then stepped out of my car, Mary K and Hermione following my example.

"Let's do this."

—**Hunter—**

We all walked out onto the lawn and stood beside one another, Harry on the left, me in the middle, and Draco on the right. Harry and Draco drew their wands, their faces determined. The Death Eaters and Voldemort spread out, forming a horizontal line in front of us. Then, in unison, they all drew their wands. Harry and Draco both began to shake.

Slowly, Voldemort drew his wand. He held it in front of him for a moment, before yelling, "Avada Kedrava!!!"

I scowled. Now, that was playing dirty, and I had _no time for it_. The spell was aimed at me, and I glared at Voldemort before reaching out my hand (which had a spell of protection around it) and catching the green light. I smiled at the gasps from the Death Eaters, and hurled it back at one of them. He fell to the ground with a scream.

Draco beside me shuddered. "Friend of yours?" I asked. He nodded, sweating.

Harry looked at me. "How did you do that?"

"With practice," I said, as the Death Eaters whispered frantically to each other. Voldemort was the only one who stood straight, his red eyes piercing through me. "I can't do it more than a couple of times, though. After that, I can still use my magick, but those spells won't be useless. Either we think quickly, or—"

"We're screwed," Draco whispered.

I nodded. "Exactly. So, let's do this right."

Harry frowned. "Maybe... if you just left. Then I could do this. The prophecy said I was to fight him."

"But did the prophecy say you had to fight Voldemort on your own?"

"Ummm...."

"Stuff the prophecy!" Draco cried. "Let's kick some evil ass."

"And be polite about it," I reminded him.

—**Morgan—**

I slowly opened the door, cursing the loud creak. "Shhh," I snapped at it. Mary K snickered, and I glared at her, shutting her up.

A door opened and footsteps started coming down the hall. I grabbed Mary K and Hermione and threw them through a door, into another room. I followed, and swung the door shut, leaving it open the tiniest crack, just so I could see who it was. It was that witch in the owl mask! Every nerve in my body was telling me to jump out and kill him/her, but I resisted. I didn't want to cause a fuss. Not until I knew if my parents were alive.

Mary K came up to me. "Why are you so murderous?" she whispered. "I'm upset that are parents are missing too, but isn't like slapping them in the face if we just get killed?"

"We won't," I murmured, my hands tightening on the door frame as the owl/witch walked into a room, where I saw a glimpse of Ciaran before the witch shut the door.

"How do you know?"

"Because. He's not killing anyone else I love. I _won't let him_."

I opened the door and stepped out, walking over to the door to the room where Ciaran and the witch were in. I kicked it open. Ciaran spun around from in front of a fireplace, and the owl/witch started hurling spells at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my parents huddled in a corner, their wrists tied together, all bloody and cut. I screamed in anger and dodged the spells the owl/witch threw at me.

Ciaran just stood there, watching me approach. At the corner of my vision, I saw Mary K dart over to my parents and whisper to them. I screamed, just as Ciaran grabbed my sister and held an athame to her throat.

She held very still, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. The owl/witch fell to the floor and Hermione cast spells in Latin, hexing the witch. S/he fell to the ground, crying and choking.

"It's unfortunate, dear daughter," he drawled, making my parents and Mary K gasp. "That your darling foster sister has to get involved. Kyle!"

My older half-brother walked into the room. Though I'd never seen him before, I knew he was my brother. It was his air, the way he walked, that just reeked Ciaran.

"I will kill this girl," Ciaran murmured. "Then you will dispose of the body. Understand?"

Kyle nodded, and Mary K began to scream. "Please! No! Just let me go!!! PLEASE!!!"

As Ciaran tightened his grip on the athame, I drew my own. "Wait!" as quick as a flash, I held my athame to Kyle's throat. He, like Mary K, held extremely still.

"You take my family; and I take yours. Let my sister and parents go. You can have me."

—**Hunter—**

I watched Voldemort warily. I'd used up half of my magick already, and wasn't intending to stop any more of those Avada Kedrava spells. Voldemort had his eyes on Harry, and Harry was bleeding heavily from a blow to his neck. I'd used a few healing spells, but real healing spells wasted time.

And right now, time was precious.

Then I remembered. Morgan's gift! I pulled it out of my pocket, examining the tiny box carefully. It was polished mahogany wood, and had my name on the top in silver. I prayed to the Goddess, then ripped the box open.

Her chant immediately came to me.

_An di allaigh an di aigh_

_An di allaigh an de ne ullah_

_An di ullah be nith rah_

_Cair di na ulla nith rah_

_Cair feal ti theo nith rah_

_An di allaigh an di aigh_

—**Morgan—**

My knees buckled. My strength... where was it going?!?!? Then I thought of something: my gift to Hunter. He must be in trouble. I frantically sent him a witch message, still keeping my athame at Kyle's neck while Ciaran thought.

_Are you okay???_

_I'm better. Your gift is a blessing. I love you._

I mentally swore. Dammit! _Hunter, try and use as little as possible. I need all I can use at the moment. It isn't a good time for me to lose all my magick._

I felt him nod, and I cut the connection. "So?" I asked Ciaran. He let Mary K fall to the floor, and she crawled over to me, kneeling at my feet and crying. I still didn't let the athame move from Kyle's neck. If I stayed like this for a minute longer, I could think.

But, my brain was stuck. What could I do?

—**Hunter—**

I tucked the box back in my pocket and constructed a wall of power around Harry, Draco and I. Voldemort put his wand down.

"Draco!" he called. "I am not angry with you! I asked you to lead me to them and so you have! Drop your wand, and come over here, and I will not punish you!"

Draco smirked. "No thanks. I like the light better."

One of the Death Eaters pulled off his hood. Draco's father, Lucius stood there, enraged. "If you stay there, you're life, or should I say, numbered days, will be hell."

Draco glared at his father. "Then I risk hell."

Harry grinned at Draco, who grinned back. "Come on, let's go."

They both screamed the same spell and half of the Death Eaters fell to the ground, dead. I waved a hand, and an athame flew into one's chest, bringing him down. Voldemort cast a spell, and it pierced through the barrier. Draco bellowed and threw himself in front of Harry, his eyes fluttering shut as a spell hit him in then chest. He fell to the ground as Harry yelled. I bent down over him, and Harry stepped out of the barrier.

"What are you doing?!!?" I yelled.

"This is my part of the story," he snapped at me. "You look after Malfoy."

I nodded, and sent what was left of my magick — not Morgan's — into Harry's wand, mixing the two kinds of magic/k together. He yelled in delight, and began casting spells, all of them hitting Voldemort and wounding him somehow, every time.

I put a hand on Draco's cheek. He was getting cold. I sent a message to Morgan. _Just a little more, love. Then the rest is yours_.

_Ta,_ she sent back.

I used some of her magick to cast a healing spell on Draco. His eyes half fluttered open, and he squinted at me, coughing up a little blood. "Well done," he grinned. "Get back to your fighting. Thankyou." He coughed again, and closed his eyes.

"Anytime," I murmured back.

—**Morgan—**

I had an idea. Unfortunately, it came to me just as the rest of Amyranth walked into the room, just behind Ciaran.

"Our deal??" I asked, unable to keep my voice from shaking. Mary K pulled the gags off my parents' faces. Ciaran shook his head.

"Sorry, darling. The wicked don't keep deals."

"Fine." Closing my eyes, and praying to the Goddess for forgiveness, I sliced my athame across Kyle's throat. He fell to the ground, his blood splattering over me. Ciaran cried out.

"I spared your sister!"

I smiled. "Sorry, Ciaran. The wicked never keep deals."

—**Hunter—**

Harry had weakened Voldemort greatly, but it wasn't enough. He was tiring, himself. Eventually, I stood up. I had no magick left, but my life force would do fine. If I use my life force and killed myself and Voldemort, I could at least say I'd saved the world.

I stood up, whispering ancient words that I didn't even think I knew. Harry dropped his and fell to his knees as a very bloody and limping Voldemort held a wand to his throat.

I yelled, and a ball of blue lightning grew in between my hands. Harry threw out a hand, and red fire lanced from his hand into my glowing sphere. Red fire and blue lightning lanced together, and with a yell I hurled it at Voldemort.

—**Morgan—**

Ciaran's mouth curled. "How dare you," he murmured. "My own daughter..." He murmured a few words, and I flew back against the wall, my head hitting the stone with a crack. Mary K screamed, and I groaned as I slid to the floor, feeling blood trickling down my forehead. Mary K ran over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder gently. I was having trouble talking.

"Mary...... K...... please, just......just get... out of here...please..." I closed my eyes and let my head slump against the wall as Mary K ran from the building and Hermione ran over to me, screaming for me to wake up.

I hardly heard her, though.

—**Hunter—**

I didn't know how the ball of fire and lightning fit itself inside Voldemort's mouth, but it did. He started to glow red and blue. Harry swore, just as Voldemort screamed. Light shone from inside his body, and I murmured just one word. As I finished that last syllable, Voldemort's skin peeled off and he fell to the ground in a bloody heap of muscles. Then, he exploded. Harry dropped to the ground, but I was hit with a face full of blood.

Nice.

—**Morgan—**

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Ciaran looking at me. I tried to stand up, but found I was bound against a chair. Hermione was next to me, and my parents were still in a corner.

Ciaran's eyes flicked to Hermione, and he frowned. "Who is she?" he snapped.

I started crying. "Let her go," I sobbed. "She's no one!! Please, just let her go!!!"

Ciaran glared at me, and a spasm of guilt crossed his face. _Yes_. "Fine," he scowled. He bent to untie and un-gag her. She sprung, wheezing. "You say anything, and my men will hunt you to the end of the world until you're dead," he murmured icily. She nodded, gulping. "Begone!!"

Ciaran slowly walked around me, his feet making hardly any noise on the wooden floor. "So, daughter," he murmured. "Gallant and noble, you came to save your parents, am I correct?"

I nodded, feeling sick.

"Hmm, well, I think in your next life, you shouldn't trust your instincts. They seem to be defective. Your life as of now is going to be extremely short."

I frantically thought of something to say, to stall him before he ran his athame across my throat with the whole of Amyranth looking. "Umm... why are you trying to kill me??"

"For the power of Belwicket," he said simply. "I usually don't kill for any purpose, unless I just want a bit of enjoyment,"he grinned, "but I think you should reconsider my offer from last year Join me, and you will live."

"I'll never join you," I spat, as I heard footsteps approaching. The door blast open, and Mary K and Hermione stood there, Hermione levelling a wand and Mary K an athame. She ran over to me and cut the ropes that held me. I stood up, kicking the small wooden chair aside. "So, Ciaran. You want to fight? I'm not going to stop you."

—**Hunter—**

"She WHAT?!?!"

"We just got Hermione's owl now." Dumbledore sighed, running a hand down his beard. "If you can get out of the Hogwarts grounds fast enough and Apparate to where she is, there might be some chance of saving her."

"I have no magick left!" I cried. "How can I save Morgan if I have no magick??"

"There are other ways," Draco coughed from a chair. "Please... we have to go... I _have_ to save Hermione, Hunter."

I nodded. "All right. If we move."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Draco, you can't Apparate."

He grinned, coughing. "That's what you think."

Harry shook his head. "But... what am I going to do? I can't Apparate?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes you can. Just concentrate and you'll be fine. Take hold of Hunter, so you both end up in the same place. You'll be okay. Now go, if you want to save their lives!!"

We all joined hands on top of a hill. "Just breathe," I told them. "One, two, three!!"

—**Morgan—**

It wasn't fair!! All of Amyranth were hurling spells at me, so I couldn't do anything!! I was too busy dodging. Hermione held out her wand and screamed a word, a blue glittering wall flying out and coming around me, melting into my skin. I was glowing blue. She also yelled another spell and all the members of Amyranth fell down, unconscious.

Ciaran threw a spell at me, and it just glanced off my skin. With a smile, I said, "What's the matter? Can't hit me?"

His eyes widened. He threw another spell at me, but it bounced off. I giggled. It _tickled_. "What are you?" he whispered.

"I'm your daughter," I said strongly. "I'm a witch of Gaelic backgrounds. My best friend is also a witch, but of Latin backgrounds."

He swore.

I smiled.

—**Hunter—**

"What do you mean, this building is closed?!?!" I yelled at a man swathed in black. "Let me in!!"

He shook his head. "No, sir. I'm sorry. It's closed for the night."

I punched him in the nose, knocking the man unconscious. Then I pushed open the door, holding it open for Harry while he helped Draco limp in. I followed.

"Okay," Harry whispered. "Just listen for screams."

We waited... and waited...

And heard a scream coming from the right: "Morgan!!! I can't hold him off any longer!!"

"It's okay!!" I recognised Morgan's voice. "Let it go!!!"

—**Morgan—**

Just as Hermione's spell began to fade, the door banged open for the third time. I looked around, distracted.

Hunter, Harry and Draco stood there, all of them spattered (or in Draco's case, _covered_) with blood. Just as my concentration wavered, Ciaran darted in and pressed his athame into my stomach. Hermione screamed as I felt it poke out the other end.

Pain... too much pain...

Ciaran stood over me as I fell to my knees, groaning. Then I realised: whatever I had to do to kill Ciaran, I would. Bracing myself, I tore the athame from my body, thrusting it up, through his chin and through the top of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud. I'd speared his brain.

I put my hand on his shoulder and screamed a word that made the room shake. Then Ciaran exploded and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes, groaning. Harry was bent over Mary K and my parents, murmuring to them quietly. My parents looked extremely distressed.

Hermione and Draco were holding each other tightly, both kneeling on the floor. Hermione was sobbing into Draco's shoulder. Then I realised Hunter was holding me, and I was in extreme pain. I groaned.

Hunter was looking over at the Council members inspecting Amyranth when he heard me groan. His head snapped over to look at me, and he grinned.

"I was so worried about you," he murmured. "How're you feeling?"

"On the brink of death, actually."

He nodded, and smiled. "You'll be okay. Harry and Hermione put a large healing spell on you before. I can't do anything, because I have no magick. So, you're gonna get better, but extremely slowly, my love."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Just take me home."

I woke up a while later, in my bedroom. I looked around to see Tide sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted me with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

I just looked at him, and he laughed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an athame. "Hunter had to go home, but he wanted me to give you this. It's Ciaran's athame, and it's been purified. He thinks you should have it. It _is_ your birthright, after all."

I smiled wearily, taking the athame. "It's lovely. Umm... what did my parents think about all of this?"

"They're in shock," Tide told me. "Mary K and Hunter have explained _everything_. So... I guess they know everything about your past."

"But... why are you here, Tide?"

He smiled wryly. You're going to hate me forever... I work for the council."

"WHAT?!?!"

"I was sent to keep an eye on you, because Hunter had gone. I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How old are you, really?"

He shrugged. "Thirty."

_What?!?!_ "But you look twenty!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "My family's always ages well," he explained with a smile. "So it helps the council."

Expletive. I slowly and carefully got out of bed, tottering downstairs. My parents were waiting, and I sighed. Time for everything to be let go. Time to explain.


	15. Happy Ending

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N: **Aaaaahhhhh! This is the last chapter of Magical Magick! There will be an Epilogue, though, I promise. I'm so happy that I've finished (almost finished) this! It's amazing! Yay! cheers Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Happy Ending —Morgan—**

"Morgan!! Honey, can you take Mary K to school this morning?"

"Why?" I groaned, throwing my hand over my eyes. I'd finished school months ago, and I still had to get up early?!?! What kind of justice was that?

"Please, honey! I have to go to work." The door closed, and I guess that was that. With a groan, I got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower. It was my birthday soon. In a matter of days, in fact. As I let the water run down my back, I thought about the past year that had flown by.

Hunter had gone back to England to continue teaching, and I'd stayed here to finish school. Once I graduated, I'd intended to go see Hunter, but I just got caught up. We hardly talked at the moment, and with Hunter setting up a new Council with a graduated Harry and Draco, his future looked bright. Alwyn and I had started getting along. Once she found out I'd helped to kill my father, I was her new best friend. She was wonderful, and she kept saying that she couldn't wait to be my sister-in-law.

Mary K banged on the door. "Five minutes! Come on, Morgan!"

Frantically, I jumped out of the shower and pulled on some clothes. Then I drove Mary K to school, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she started to get out. "Stay happy," I told her. She smiled prettily, and then skipped off to her friends, hugging them. Boisterous teenage greetings were heard, and I turned the car back to go home.

—**Hunter—**

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Hermione, I know that it's going to be hard, but she'd love to see you. Yes, yes. I understand. Thanks, Hermione. Love you too."

Harry hung up, smiling at me. "She can come," he said happily.

I grinned. "Ta."

Harry's face took on a more serious look. "When are you going to see her again?"

I looked down at my work, picking up a quill and scribbling madly. "I thought we weren't going to discuss this, Harry."

"Yeah, well, I think that we should go see her."

"You just want to see Mary K," I countered. Harry's face coloured, and I smirked. "Ha! Look, it's Morgan's birthday soon, so I'll see her then. Until then, though, I want to hear no more talk of Morgan. It makes me nervous just thinking about it."

Harry laughed as Draco walked into the room, scratching his head. "Has anyone seen the records of the Ministry?" he asked. "I'm sure I left them on my desk, but..."

I pulled a sheaf of papers from my desk drawer. "Here. They were on your desk, but I took them to look at. Sorry."

He shrugged, taking them and falling onto a leather couch. "It's cool. I just want to read through them again. How was Hermione?" he asked Harry.

Harry smiled. "She's flourishing. Working with her parents in an English coven is making her incredibly happy. She's having so much fun."

"Good." Draco turned to me. "So, how's Morgan?"

I sighed. "Frankly, we haven't spoken in a while. She's been awfully busy, but it's her birthday soon, and I'm going to go see her."

"How soon?" Draco asked.

"Four days."

"Holy hell!" he yelled, standing up and throwing the papers everywhere. "Well, we have to get Hermione on the way, don't we? And for Harry's sake, we should at least be there a day earlier. We have to start packing! RIGHT NOW!!"

He grabbed my collar, and much to my dismay, he pulled me out of the room.

—**Morgan—**

A few days passed, and it was my birthday. As usual, we were going to have my family 'birthday dinner', and not a family birthday breakfast. So, I took Mary K to school, went and ran a few errands for mum, and then went to pick Mary K up from school. As she got into the car, a mysterious smile loomed on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes and turned the car towards home.

As we got home, Mary K got out of the car and ran towards the door before I could even turn off Das Boot. With a sigh, I turned off my car and got out, walking to the house. I opened the door. All the lights were off. I groaned. Another stupid surprise party, right?

Little did I know, there was more to this surprise party that I knew. I turned towards the den, and slowly pushed open a door. Immediately, a light flicked on and people jumped out yelling 'surprise!!' The room was filled with people, but my eyes focused on one. One that had blonde, blonde hair and green eyes.

Before I knew it, I was crying, and running into Hunter's arms. "You're here!" I screamed. "You're really here!!!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I gathered that."

I kissed him strongly, and broke away as everyone in the room went 'awwww'. I looked around the room and saw Hermione standing with Draco (holding hands), and Harry with Mary K. I noticed with amusement that Harry had his arm around me sister, and they looked quite cosy. Uh-oh, Mary K's dating a witch/wizard... and my parents weren't happy about _me_.

With a smile, I turned back to Hunter. "So, how's everything going?" I asked, while everyone in the room began to chat.

"With the Council?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, it's crazy. The ICOW isn't entirely happy... in fact, they're absolutely annoyed. I've never seen them so angry before this, except for when the leader of our group got into a huge argument with Cornelius Fudge. I don't even want to think about that..." he scratched his head. Suddenly he smiled, taking her hand. "Come with me. I want to talk to you."

"That sounds ominous," I imitated in my best English accent, and he slapped my head lightly.

"No, seriously. I really want—_need_ to speak to you."

"Okay. Tell."

He looked around nervously, and leaned closer to me. "In private?"

I raised an eyebrow, but I could feel his nervousness, his worry and his anxiousness. So I nodded and took him upstairs to my room, where I closed the door behind me. He was standing over at my window, and as soon as I closed the door, he walked over and pulled me to him roughly, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I missed you so much," he murmured. "I wish I could have talked to you more."

I took his hands and pulled him over to my bed, where we collapsed, kissing. He pulled away suddenly, looking at me and stroking a slender finger down my cheek.

"I have something to tell you," he said. "Do you want to the long version, or the short version?"

Knowing Hunter and his long speeches, I said, "The short version."

"Morgan, I love you, you know that. Well, will you join me in handfasting? Will you be my wife?"

My breath stopped. Oh, God. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod. I licked my lips. "Um... of course I will! But... with the whole marriage thing... we should have two ceremonies."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I gave him a look. "Parents, family. Hello? The whole Wiccan handfasting thing won't go down well. We'll just have a little ceremony – a Catholic one, but it won't mean anything. We'll have a proper handfasting."

"You've though about this a lot, haven't you?"

I blushed, making him laugh. "Yes, whatever you say. Personally, I think it's a wonderful idea. And... here."

He pulled a box out from his jacket pocket, opening it. "I was planning to give it to you whether you said yes or no," he explained. The ring was gold, with a diamond the size and colour of the tears dripping down my cheeks. He slid it on my finger, and I collapsed in sobs, leaning on his chest. "Morgan, are you all right?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "I'm just... so happy."

He smiled. "How about traditional, old-fashioned birthday cake to cheer you up?"

I laughed, hugging him. "I am cheerful! But, birthday cake would be nice."

There was a knock on my door, and Hunter and I entangled ourselves and sat side by side on the bed, me leaning on his shoulder and him having his arm around me. "Come in," I called.

Mary K walked inside, and stopped short when she saw my tear-streaked face. "Oh, God..." she murmured. "Who died?"

Hunter and I broke out into giggles and Mary K knelt in front of me. "What's up?" I showed her the ring on my hand, and she screamed, getting up and running downstairs. Her footsteps stopped, and then she turned and ran back upstairs. "I'll let you tell them," she said, a sheepish grin spreading over her face. "Mrs Morgan Niall!!" she cried, and threw herself onto Hunter and I, pinning us both down on the bed.

Everyone was so happy when they heard the news. I'd spoken to my mum about the different ceremonies, and she'd smiled, hugging me. "I understand completely," she'd said, tears in her eyes. "But, I'd like to be there for both of them, just as Mary K and Sean would."

It was then I started crying, and I hadn't stopped for half an hour. Mum kept taking my hand and squeezing it, making me feel so happy. She was happy for Hunter and I, and that's what mattered. Everything, for once, was going wonderfully.

So wonderfully.


	16. Epilogue

**Magical Magick**

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N: **Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, thankyou to you guys for keeping me going!!! I love each and every one who reviewed, and I swear, next time, I won't take so _bloody long_ to update!!! Enjoy my epilogue, everyone! I'll see you in the next fanfic!!

--Dancing With Lightning

**Epilogue —Hunter—**

It had been a good five months since Morgan and I had agreed to join in handfasting. We'd done that ceremony last week, and it was all so familiar, I wasn't one bit nervous.

It's amazing how quickly things change.

I stood up at the top of the isle with Harry, Draco and Killian (he wasn't really my choice, but I had to pick _someone_). I started to feel extremely ill, and I leaned slightly closer to Harry.

"What if something goes wrong?" I whispered urgently as two of Morgan's cousins (our 'flower girls') walked down the isle. One was only young, and she almost ran down the isle, hurling rose petals in every direction. The other, an older girl, walked carefully down the isle, throwing the petals gently.

Harry covered a smile with his hand. "Everything will be fine. I'd squeeze your hand to reassure you, but then we'd look kinda suspicious."

I smiled when Sky started to walk down the isle, looking a little nervous. She gave Raven a smile as she walked past, then she winked at me, making me feel a little better. _Relax,_ her voice came in my head. _You look heaps nervous. Just calm down a little._

I nodded slightly, and she went to stand with Killian. Then Hermione walked down, smiling at the guests. She went to stand with Draco, taking his hand. Then Mary K peeked out and walked down the isle, smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back, linking my shaking hands behind my back. As she walked past me to stand with Harry, she murmured,

"You look so sexy."

That lightened my mood a bit, and I smiled at her. Morgan was next. I drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, that sick feeling creeping into my stomach again. As Morgan and Sean stepped around the corner, my heart stopped.

The train of Morgan's dress trailed a few meters behind her, glistening with silver diamond beads. She wore diamond earrings and a tiara decorated with diamonds, to accentuate her curled her, the ringlets just brushing past her shoulders. Under the veil, I could see that tears twinkled in her eyes, and her mouth slightly trembled as she smiled. A beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses was placed in her shaking hands. Two-thirds of the way down the isle, Sean stopped and let her go the rest of the way. She took a few steps up to the kind of stage, and passed her bouquet to Mary K before taking her hands in mine.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. I leaned forward and lifted the veil from Morgan's face before gently pressing my lips to hers. Everyone cheered. Morgan and I pulled apart, but as Morgan looked around, she coloured and buried her face in my chest, crying.

I gently took her shoulder and pushed away so she could look at me. "I know, I know, you're a—what was it? Oh yes, a 'bloody crybaby'."

She laughed and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. "You know what?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't care. I'm going to be a crybaby. It's my Catholic wedding, for God's sake!"

I laughed. "Of course. Cry all you want."

—**Morgan—**

It was the reception, and I pulled Hunter to a seat, puffing. "I can't dance anymore! What about you?"

He smiled for the twenty-millionth time that day. And what a killer smile! "I think I'll have to agree with you, love," he said, taking my hand. "Definitely. I'm buggered."

Mum stood up from her table and tapped her spoon on her glass. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Morgan!" she called. "Throw the bouquet!!"

I stood up. "All non-married or single women, line up!" I giggled, going to the front of the room. A group of girls gathered in front of me, and I turned my back on them, taking the bouquet from my mother before throwing it over my head. I turned around to hear all the girls giggling, and I smiled. At the very back of the group, Hermione stood there, bewildered, the bouquet neatly sitting in her arms. She went bright red, and I saw Draco sitting next to Hunter, laughing so hard he fell off his chair. I walked back over to Hunter and pointed over at Mary K and Harry, who had started to dance again.

Hunter smiled. "I think those two are going to be happy with each other for a while." I nodded, leaning into Hunter's embrace.

"Hunter, I need to tell you something."

He looked at me. "That sounds ominous."

"Umm, that whole thing with Ciaran... it was set up. I wanted to protect you and Harry. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I wrote to my parents, and they agreed."

His mouth hung open, and his widened. "You could have died!" he yelled, sounding strangled. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah. I know, but I was willing to risk that for my muírn beatha dán. Anything to save you."

He hugged me to him, cradling my head on his shoulder. "Just as long as you're alive and well," he murmured. "Everything's okay. Everything will be fine, as long as you are."

I smiled. "Well, let's hope I'm always okay, then."

"Yeah. But Morgan, you know what the best thing is?"

I shrugged. "No. What?"

"You're not Morgan Rowlands anymore. You're Morgan Niall."

Morgan Niall. Hmm. Sounded great.

"That is the best thing," I murmured, kissing him again. "But I know what the bestest thing is. I get to spend the rest of my life with you.

"And that is what I always dreamed of."


End file.
